This is my life now
by Avlon Princess
Summary: Rachel breaks up with Puck because she doesn't want to stand in his way, but when he returns he get the surprise of his life
1. Chapter 1

I do not own glee or the main characters.

This is my fisrt fanfic so please be kind.

Chapter 1

Rachel's POV

"Noah, you and I both know that this is not going to work. Us, we are just not meant to be. We can't make it work. Not if you really think about it." I say trying to hold back my tears.

"Rach-" Noah tried to say something but I quickly stopped him.

"No, Noah we can't." I said as I turned around to walk away. That was the most difficult decision I ever had to make but I will not treat it as one, not when it could lead to great things for Noah. I heard him call my name but I just kept on moving because if I look back I might just change my mind and that cannot happen.

Puck's POV

Wow great graduation gift. What the fuck just happened? I can't believe she just did that. I think I'm thinking a mile a minute and before I know I'm at my apartment. I start packing my stuff up. If she doesn't want me I'll turn back into who I was before her. I got that recording contract in Los Angeles I was going to turn it down to stay in New York with her but fuck that noise. I got onto my laptop and booked the first flight to LA after graduation.

Santana's POV

It's been about 3 weeks since Ray broke up with Puck 'for his own good'. We have been friends since senoir year of high school because of things that came our way and because she stood up for me and Britt when we decided to go public.

I was just on my way to lunch when my phone starts ringing. I answer immediatly when I see it's Ray. "'Sup Ray"

"Hey Sana, Q is on the other line."

"Ok conference call this is either very good or very bad." I say "Normally it's bad."

"Yeah Rach what's wrong?" Quinn asked (yup they're friends now.)

"Girls I haven't menstruated this month" Rach says with a worried tone.

"Eeeuuuwww TMI Rach TMI!" is all I could get out.

"San not now." Quinn said. "Are you sure Rach?"

"Yeah" she said "My breast hurts and I think they are bigger. I have been really fatigued these last few days and have been experiencing some headache's so I went to the chemist to pick up some pregnancy tests, with the support of Kurt and Blaine, and they all came out positive guys I'm pregnant." she finally breathed.

"Rach, how many test did you take?" Quinn asked.

"..."

"Ray!" I said freaked out.

"Ten I took ten!" Is that a sob? "Guys I just got the lead in the Off-Broadway version of Snow White and opening night is in two days! What am I going to do. I just hate this! I-I-I" she started hyperventilating.

"Rach calm down. Listen Q and I will come over tonight and we'll talk about this and you need to go to the docter to figure out your options."

"I'm not going to abort Santana that just would not be right." she paused "And after Shelby I am not going to give him or her up for adoption. Please can we just keep this between me, you, Kurt and Blaine."

"Sure sweety" Quinn and I answer at the same time.

This is going to be a long nine months.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Glee or any of the main characters.

Oh and Rachel is not vegan it's just easier for me.

Sam's POV

"That was great guys!" Jansen, the producer said. "That's enough for today we can continue tomorrow."

I walked over to Puck. "That was a really good song. Why don't you just call her? You know you want to."

"No way Evans! I don't think so. Besides I got this really hot date tonight and no way am I going think about a girl that dumped me two months ago." Puck said picking up his guitar and putting it into it's case.

This is how it's been for the last two months every night he would go out on a 'date' with a different girl (date being he would try and fuck Rachel out of his system). Even though he knows that, that is not the way to get her out of his life.

Puck's POV

"Listen Sam I know you don't agree with my methods but I don't think of her anymore. I refuse to get in touch with her" I said "I need to do this my way. She does not want me so why should I go crawling back?"

"Sure dude. Whatever you say." he answered.

"Dude lets go out tomorrow you me and the guys. We'll get fucking crazy."

"Why not dude?"

Back in New York

Kurt's POV

Blaine and I are busy in the kitchen preparing tonight's dinner. While we are laughing and throwing each other with salad leaves when we hear the door open.

"Hey guys!" Rachel says entering the kitchen heading over to the fridge and placed a sonogram on it's door. I went over to look at it.

"Rach?" I say looking at it.

"Yeah?"

"Why are there two blobs?"

"It's obvious isn't it?" silence "I'm expecting twins and I'm really frightened." She says moving to sit on the counter.

"We're here for you Rach." Blaine said while he pours the salad dressing over the salad.

"Yeah Rach we're here to help."

"Thank you so much." she said walking over to the sonogram. "Aren't my babies cute?" she said with a small smile.

"Yeah the most beautiful blobs I have ever seen." Blaine says as he places his arm around her waist.

"Hey so I spoke to the director and he told me i could still be in the production untill my pregnancy starts showing." she turned around and looked at us. "He even said that they are planning on doing **RENT** some time next year, I think about six months after their birth and he wants me to play the role of Mimi. So I said yes. I was thinking I stay at home untill rehearsal for **RENT **starts. That way I can spend as much time with them as possible."

When we start talking about the babies Rachel grabs the jar of pickles and eats one and drinks some of it's juice. Just when i was about to say something I hear some one say..,

"What up bitches?"

"Sana, please refrain from using such language around me, as my babies can hear you."

"Babies?" Santana asked and Rachel nodded. "As in two?" I nod while handing her the sonogram.

"Wow Rachie!" Brittany exclaims "San we are going to be aunts twice."

There was a happy silence for a long time untill Blaine anounces that dinner is ready.


	3. Chapter 3

** aussiegleek 18. Yes Rachel did dump him so that he would take the recording contract. So far I have the story planned out at Rachel's 5th month of pregnancy. I have been debating on whether or not he should find out before birth or after.**

**Ok so I know most of you just like to read and not review but please please review. I really want to know what you guys think and how you want Puck to find out about his babies.**

**I do not own Glee.**

Chapter 3

Quinn's POV

It's week 12 of Rach's pregnancy and we are going to visit the docter again. Because Rach is so small and expecting twins dr. Greenburg wanted to see her as often as possible so they could avoid any complications.

"Well everything seems to be in order. Their heartbeats are strong. They are at about the size they are supposed to be at except the one is a little smaller than the other one but that's ok." She looked over at us. "Are you eating correctly?"

"Yes" Rach said after a short pause "or at least I'm trying."

"Good and don't forget to drink your pre-natal vitamins." She looked at Rachel sternly.

"There is no danger of that this one" she pointed at me "calls me everyday to make sure I take them."

"With you now in your second trimester you can start preparing for your babies as you are now out of the danger phase of your pregnancy but I would still advise you to be careful."

"Thanks dr. Greenburg." Rachel said as we were leaving the office.

"I have to go make my next appointment" Rachel told me. "You go ahead I'll meet you and Finn at the car."

As I walk to the car I see my fiance waiting for me.

"Is she ever going to tell Puckerman?" Finn asked me as he hugged me.

"We can't get a hold of him." I aswered "We asked his mother and she doesn't know where he is either and Rach is a bit reluctant to ask Shelby because even though they are very close now there is still the whole Beth thing." After a while I say "Maybe we should get in touch with Sam or Mercedes so that..." I stop talking when I see Rachel approach us.

"Guys?" she asked as she stopped in front of us. "Do you think we can stop at the supermarket or something? I have a craving for pickles, ice cream and peanut butter."

"Eeeuuuwww." Finn's answer.

I smile and say "Sure honey"

Rachel's POV

So now that my pregnancy is showing I had to stop participating in the production. Luckily for me i have a great support system consisting of my dads, Noah's mother, my mother and my friends.

I was in the living room when I stand up to go to the bathroom for what seemd to be the 100th time in one day I think this time i actually peed in my pants. When I look down on the couch I see it. Right then I start freaking out.

"BLAINE!"

"Yes?"

"Get me to a docter! NOW!"

"Rach what's wrong?" he asks as he rushes into the living room to find me staring at the huge blood stain on the couch.

"I'm bleeding!" and with those two words he rushes me out of our apartment to the car and straight to the emergency room.

At the hospital

Blaine is by my side while the docter is examination of me.

"Well Rachel," she says looking at me "It seems that you have low lying placenta."

"What does that mean?" Blaine asks.

"It means that during implantation the baby is implanted on the lower side of the uterus instead of on the upper side. This is not a good position for your babies to be in as there is not many blood circulation which means that the babies have less oxygen this could possibly lead to miscarrage. So you need to take it easy for the next few weeks which means no stress, no work and no sex. There is also some hope though as you are only in you 13th week of pregnancy there is still a chance that the placenta might move up to the place that it is meant to be. This could bring the babies out of danger you just need to be strong." she smiles sympathetically.

"Thank you." I say in barely a whisper. I know my babies weren't planned but if I lose them I lose my life and what little I have of Noah. Noah I need to tell him but whats the use if I'm going to lose the babies?

"When is your next docter's appointment?"

"In three weeks." Blaine answers for me.

"Good let your docter know what this and let he/she tell you what should be done and I want you back here during your 20th week to see if the placenta has moved ok?" I nod "Good now go make an appointment for then at the front desk."

**AN: Ok so the pregnancy being in danger I read about the whole placenta thing on the internet and I thought I should let something happen to make Rachel realize how much she needs Puck. However he will only find out during the 5th or 6th month of her pregnancy but please let me know how you guys want that to happen. This story is for your entertainment.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OHK so I got followers and favourites on this story and I am so grateful for that but I can't make this story better without your help so please review. And yes I am begging for reviews.**

**I do not own Glee.**

Chapter 4

Blaine's POV

Ever since Rachel's scare we make sure she's never alone. It's week 16 and we just came from the docter's office. She said that the placenta has not moved and there is also a chance that it might not move as it's getting later in her pregnancy and chances of it moving is getting smaller.

Kurt is determined to make Rach feel better and right now he is trying to do just that. So that is why we are going to the mall to buy maternity clothes but I am going to the movies Rach and Kurt together shopping is way too dramatic. I look in the review mirror to see Rachel staring at the picture of her babies.

"You know he has a different girl every night." Rachel suddenly states. This is the first time in a long time that Rachel ever mentioned Puck.

"How would you know that." Kurt asks.

"I calles Sam." she says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He told me, when I asked about Noah. I nearly got his contact information from Sam to tell him but if he is doing that and I might lose my babies then what's the use?"

"Rach" I sighed "listen to me you cannot give up on those babies now, without really knowing what's going to happen. Those rascals inside of you are the babies of Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman. Two of the most stubborn and strong people that I have ever met in my entire life." Our eyes made contact through the review mirror. "They just need you to believe in them." She smiles at me and I know I did something right.

Kurt takes my hand and squeezes it.

"Thank you Blaine that is just what I needed to hear." Rachel says as she put her hand gratefully on my shoulder.

Kurt's POV

After hours of maternity store after maternity store we finally go home. Rachel decided not to tell Puck if he fell into old habits, but she keeps on changing her mind, she says she won't allow him to be a part of their babies lives if he is going to act like that around them.

Later that night when we are wacthing **Moulin Rouge **only to have Rachel cry every time Christain and Satine shares a kiss and by the time the movie ends Rachel is crying hysterically. After about 30 minutes Rachel starts calming down and then out of nowhere she tells us that she wants to know the gender of her babies.

"Guys the 6 bedroom on the floor above ours is open and I'm moving in there because it's bigger and more space and I really want you two to move in there with me because I want you guys to be the godfathers. Because you have been going out at 12 at night in order to satisfy my cravings and that has not gone unnoticed. So will you guys please consider it I'll be moving out soon."

"Ohk we will think about it." I answer.

In LA

Puck's POV

"Sam, Puck" Jansen comes up to us. "I have news." He comes to stand in front of us while the rest of the band goes to the studio to set up for recording. "In about 3 months time we are transferring the band to New York. We are relocating our main office over there and we want to keep you guys with us." and when I heard the words New York a face flassed in my mind a face I have been trying to forget about for a few months ago.

"We're cool with that." I say although I don't think I convinced anyone.

As soon as Janse starts walking away Sam starts talking about the person that has been and most likely will always be on my mind.

"You should call her." Sam tells me.

"Fuck no!" I say as calm as I can. "There is no fucking way I'm going to call her." and then I add. "I think I'm getting serious about Carista."

Sam's POV

After Puck tells me about Carista I look over at our back-up singer and sigh. She is the opposite of Rachel. She has the body of a way too skinny supermodel. Has flaming red hair, pale skin with shocking blue eyes. Big busted with a belly button ring (she almost never covers her belly).

"Puck," I stop him from walking away. "Rach called me the other day. She asked about you." I saw a quick flash of some sort of emosion but I couldn't put my finger on what it was.

"And I should care why?" he asked. "Rista is my girl now." with that he walks into the studio with me following him.

After a break he walks over to me away from a way too happy Carista.

"What's that about?" I asked.

"I asked if she wanted to share an apartment when we move to New York and she said yes."

"Don't you think it's a bit too soon? I mean you have only been dating for one month."

"It's in three months Evans not tomorrow." and then he walked back over too kiss Carista.

Just then I feel my phone buzz. Without checking the caller ID I answer.

"Sam... Is he happy?"

**A/N: I know in the begining of this chapter Rachel is in her 4th month but the phone call was made when she realised she might lose the babies.**


	5. Chapter 5

** SuzQQ Thank you for the review. I'm not trying to make Puck act like a jerk. And he really does love Rachel he is just trying to fool himself into believing he is over her. And if there isn't another girl then I would just let them get together again too soon after all puckleberry is endgame. I am very thankful for the review that's why i'm basically begging for it. The reason for his whirlwind romance will be explained in a later chpt.**

**I don't own Glee.**

Chapter 5

Rachel's POV

I'm in the waiting room of the ER with Quinn, Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Santana. Today we find out the gender of the babies and also whether or not they are still in danger.

"Rachel Berry!" the nurse called out my name. I stand up and she smiles at me and directs me to the office of Docter Lee. It's my 20th week that's why I didn't go to Greenburg, Lee was supposed to do scans or stuff like that in order to check the safety of my babies. _Please God let them be okay._

"Hello Rachel!" Dr Lee said as I was entering the room. "Today we get to see if the placenta has moved to where it is meant to be and also what the sex of your babies are." After what seems to feel like hours of examening me and checking whether the placenta has moved or not which thank God it did docter Lee says "Well Rachel it seems that you are expecting..." she says looking on the screen "a boy and..." she looks a bit longer "Well it seems like that one is hiding. Maybe it will reveal itself after with your next docter's appointment." Then she looked over at me and smiled. "I'll give you a few minutes."

This is the best news I have heard and all I can think about is how Noah should have been here to share the news with me and how much I really truely need him to be with me.

It's Friday and Blaine and Kurt are on their monthly weekend getaway. That's how I end up here eating oreo's dipped in peanut butter and drinking milk with a side of pickles.

"Hey guys I need to tell you something." I tell them nervously. "I called Sam again today."

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Why the hell would he do that?" Santan asked refilling my milk.

"I just needed to know how he was." I reply "And back then I didn't know whether the twins would be ok and I wanted him to know about them because he does have a right to know."

*FLASHBACK*

"Hello." Sam answered.

"Sam... Is he happy?" I asked.

"Rachel is that you?"

"Yeah Sam it's me." after a pause I ask again. "Is he happy, Sam?"

"To tell you the truth I think he is trying to fool himself into thinking that he could be happy or just trying to fool himself into thinking that he is over you."

"What do you mean by that."

"He is seeing someone and by the looks of things it's getting really serious really fast like he is running away from the ghost of the love you guys shared by pretending that this girl can replace you."

I still felt hurt and I couldn't get myself to talk to Noah just yet but I need to soon.

"Thank you for talking to me Sam."

"No prob Rach."

"Oh and Sam happy anniversary."

*END FLASHBACK*

"Shit, idiot Noah fucking Puckerman." Santana said.

"No Sana, I should not have let him go." and after a while "besides if Noah is happy" a knock on the door "I'm not going to stop him from being happy." I say as I open the door.

"Rachie!" a curly haired blond screamed at me.

"Hey Bethie." I said hugging my little sister. "Where's mom?"

"Hey Rachel." Shelby smiles at me. "How are you?" she asked coming over and hugging me and then she went over to my huge belly "Hey grandbabies I'm here to spoil your mommy."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Your having trouble sleeping, right?" although it sounded more like a statement than a question I still nodded my head. "I know San and Q are spending the weekend with you so I booked you into a spa for the weekend."

"Oh Shelby, thank you." I said tearing up. Damn pregnancy hormones.

"Yeah that's really nice of you Shelby." Quinn said coming in with Beth (when did she disapear). Those two really do look alike.

We sit talking to each other and before we know it we have to leave to go to the spa.

Nobody's POV

As soon as the girls arrived at the spa Rachel went straight to the room while Santana and Quinn went to check out the facilities.

"Oh my word!" they heard a very familiar voice yell out. "My if it isn't Santana and Quinn."

"Mercedes" Quinn yelled giving their long lost friend a hug.

"So what are you guys going here?" Mercedes asked.

"Oh were here to relax a bit. I guess you could say that Rach is treating us in a bit." Quinn said.

"It's so fucking cool of her mother to give us this weekend." said Santana.

"Mercedes!" a redhead came up to them "I have been looking for you everywhere!"

They could see from the expression on both girls faces that they really were not good friends at all. It could also be noticed that, that is they way they both like it.

"Guys this is Carista," Mercedes said "Carista this is Quinn and Santana." after they finished their introductions Mercedes turned to Santana. "You said Rachel's mother is treating you to this getaway?" Santana nodded fixing her hair. "Where is our beloved Diva?"

"She's in our room." Quinn said. "Sleeping."

"You know we were just on our way back want to join us?" Santana said and as an after thought she added "Your friend can come too."

"No, that's fine Carista said with a fake smile.

"How do you guys know each other." Quinn asked honestly curious.

"Both our boyfriends are in the same band." she boasted like she was trying to say that she is better than Quinn and Santana.

"We know who 'Cedes' beaux is" Santana gave her a look that said 'bitch you best bring it'. "Who is yours?"

"Noah Puckerman."

Before Santana can pounce in order to scare her off her phone vibrated and after reading the message she said.

"It's from Ray. Do you think we can find a store she wants her usual."

The three girls left, leaving Carista to catch up with her friends.

"Why does Rach want all that weird stuff?" Mercedes asked as they walked to the girls' room.

"You'll see!" Quinn teased as she opened the door.

"You're going to go batshit crazy when you see her." Santana said with a satisfied smile.

"Santana, I have asked you to refrain from using such foul language." a very pregnant Rachel said.

"Batshit crazy indeed." Mercedes commited when she got full view of Rachel.

**That's it for now.**

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all HAPPY NEW YEARS to all you wonderful people I hope it's going great. This is just going to be a short chapter because I am actually hiding and decided why not update? **

**All of you who are impatient for Puck finding out about the little ones that will happen in the next chapter.**

**I don't own Glee**

Chapter 6

"Rachel freaking Berry!" Mercedes says angrily. "How in heaven's name did you let that happen? Are you crazy? You were supposed to take Broadway by storm. We were supposed to be the next Barbra and Whitney. Are you out of your mind? Why on God's earth were you so irresponsible?"

"Mercedes!" Santana bites back. "Why the fuck do you think..." but before she can continue Rachel cuts her off.

"Sana it's ok!" She says gently and looks over at Mercedes. "It was a night of passion a few days before graduation and we were fighting about stupid things and before I knew it we were fighting passionately and then kissing passionately and then we were all hot and bothered and sweaty and then one thing lead to another and clothes went flying and..."

"Ok Ray no use making yourself horny when you know there's no Puckerman to ride you 'till the sun comes up." Santana said cutting Rachel's speach in half.

"Your right but it's so unfair I think I'm more horny then any other woman has ever been in her entire life time."

"So it's Puckerman's?" Mercedes asks.

"Yes they are Noah's." Rachel answers her friend with a smile on her face strocking her stomach dreamily and then reaches for Mercedes' hand to put on her so she can feel her babies fighting each other.

"Wow girl." Mercedes says forgetting her anger. "Feisty aren't they?" after a quick pause she asks. "What are they?"

"Well one's a boy." Rachel answered. "And the other one is hiding. But I think it's a girl."

After a while of catching up, pulling faces at Rachel's weird food choices and Mercedes promising Rachel she won't tell Puck on the condition that if the mysterious is a girl that they name her Danika even if it is just her second name because it means "morning star".

"Morning star." Rachel smiles her 1000watt smile "I like that."

"Well I gotta go." Mercedes says getting up. "I promised Sam I would try to be friends with Carista." She says while hugging Santana and Quinn. "And you" she says to Rachel. "I want weekly updates on how you and your babies are untill I move her. You got it?" Rachel just nods and hugs Mercedes.

After Mercedes leaves and the girls are rested they start talking while Rachel struggles to open a new jar of pickles.

"Blaine and Kurt said that they will only live with me untill the babies are 6 months." Rachel smiles at Santana when she opens the jar and gives it back to Rachel.

After eating 3 pickles and drinking some of it's juice Rachel says. "I've got their names figured out."

"I better be in there somewhere Berry." Santana says fake warningly making Rachel pull a face at her.

"For the boy. Nathaniel Noah Hudson Berry."

"Fuck Ray that's a long name."

"Santana!" Rachel scolds. "They can hear you."

"Why Hudson?" Quinn frowns thinking that Rachel might begin to have feelings for Finn again.

"It's all going to make sense soon." Rachel promises.

"And the other one? The one you think is a little girl."

"I'm getting there Sana." Rachel says. "If it's a girl I want to name her Caroline Danika Brittany Berry."

"Why are you giving your kids our partners names?" Santana asks curiously.

"Because Sana I want you to be the godparents along with Blaine and Kurt." she states simply "Quinn I want you to be the godmother of my son. And because your with Finn I want him to have a good male influence and that's why he has got Finn's surname as a third name." she says all while holding Quins hand.

"Oh Rach!" Quinn says letting go of Rachel's hands and pulled her into a hug. "I would be honored."

When they broke the hud she tells Quinn that Blaine will be Nate's godfather and then she turns to Santana. "My dear, sweet, foul mouthed Santana would you be the godmother of Caroline a.k.a the mysterious one?"

"Ah you know me so well." Santana says "You better believe it. Oh and Berry I don't do emosions but I'll make an exception this one time and give you a big hug." she says with and actual smile. "I'm proud of you." she whispers into Rachel's ear.

**It's short but yeah and to say sorry for it's shortness I'll try and update before I go to bed tonight if not tomorrow morning one thing I can promise you is that Puck find out in the next chapter.**

**Thank you for reading please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all so much for the review it's really great knowing that you guys like the story.**

**SuzQQ I look forward to your reviews coz you have some good pointers. I really didn't think of making Rachel feel guilty but now I will soooo do that. Don't worry the twins will be Puckermans right now their Berrys because Rachel's not sure about how Puck will react.**

**I know I promised I'd update in the morning but it's just before afternoon so I'd say I'm still kind of safe.**

**I don't own Glee.**

Chapter 7

A few days ago they group had just finished decorating Nate's room in a very light blue paint, dark blue curtains, dark wood crib with a dolphin and sea horse mobile (a present from Brittany) and a dark wood rocking chair and also a white carpet.

Now they are busy in Caroline's room, and yes it is a girl, they are painting it a dark purple, with white curtains, white carpet, white crib, with a butterfly and unicorn mobile (thank you Brittany) and a white rocking chair.

Rachel watches her friends as they are painting the baby's room. Santana, Quinn, Kurt and Blaine are each painting a wall when Rachel says something.

"What was that Ray?" Santana asks.

"Noah needs to know." she reapeats. "Mercedes said that they are moving here. So she said that if I need it she would give me his address and I am going to tell him and I really want you to come with me Santana." Rachel tells Santana nervously.

"Sure thing Ray." Santana smiled at her.

"I have to go." Rachel said getting up as quickly as her tummy would let her. "Nature calls."

"Ok! Baby shower." Kurt exclaimed as soon as Rachel left the room. "Next month at your house." he pointed to Quinn.

"Wouldn't it be easier to keep it here that way we won't have anything from a house to a car to a apartment building to one of the highest floors that's a lot of work even though were not the ones that are pregnant and you know Rachel will most likely want to move everything herself." Blaine stated logically.

"Ok but we need to get her out of the house on the day."

"Don't worry bitches Q, Britt and I have it covered." Santana said just as Rachel entered the room.

"Guys there is one more thing I would like to do." as she rubbed her round belly. "I want to put the meaning of one of their names on their doors. Nathaniel's would say 'Gift from God' and Caroline would have the meaning of Danika on her door 'Morning Star'" The others just looked at her and smiled.

"Well that's ok." Santana smirked at Rachel. "On one condition though." They all looked at her expectingly. "There must be a star on Caroline's door and a guitar on Nate's"

"Why?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Because" Santana said asif it was the most obvious thing in the world. "she is going to be daddy's little girl, a mini Rachel Berry, the love her daddy's life and Nate's going to be the same to you a mini Noah Puckerman and all that jazz."

Rachel smiled "A self proclaimed badass." she said with a tiny chuckle "Lets just hope he is less of a ladies man."

"And she isn't as insane." Kurt added earning him a glare from Rachel. "Oh don't let me walk you through high school again." at this she just laughed and at that moment she knew that if anything were to happen to her and Noah didn't want their babies, they would be in good hands.

Santana noticed a change in Rachel as they spoke about all the boys Nate is going to keep away from Carey and the temper tantrums she is going to throw at Rachel while being sugary sweet for her daddy.

So later it doesn't surprise her when Rachel tells her when they are alone. "Sana I'm scared shitless."

Santana put down the brush she had been using to brush Rachel's hair and sat next to her on the bed. "You don't have to be. You have all of us."

"Yes but I can't keep depending on all of you all the time. Blaine and Kurt are newly-weds. Quinn and Finn are engaged. You and Britt are moving forward in your relationship and thinking of getting married and here I am highly pregnant and keeping you away from the people you should be with."

"Ray. Britt understands. Quinn loves you, Finn in all his man-boob glory still cares for you. Blaine and Kurt are absolutely crazy about the fact that you are giving them godchildren and the experience of raising them for the first few months of their lives so they can know what raising a child feels like." She said rubbing Rachel's hand between her own hands and giving her a small smile.

"What about you Sana?"

"You really going to make me go all sappy aren't you?" She sighed. "You are like my sister, Ray. The one who I will love no matter what. I will always be here for you Ray. Whether Puckerman wants to be a part of their lives or not. And yeah I know you're worried about that too. Puckerman has been an active part of Beth's life and he loves her very much and given the chance he will love the rascals very much." Santana said sincerly as she put her hand on Rachel's ever growing belly.

"Thank you Sana." She smiled thankfully, truelly grateful to have Santana in her life. "You are the only one that will really, actually talk about Noah with me. The others try to avoid the subject. Like talking about Noah would break me but it makes me feel good to actually talk about him."

After their talk Santana went back to brushing Rachel's hair because it helped her relax.

"Sana give me a few minutes I'm going to call Mercedes. I need to see Noah as soon as possible or else March is going to come and the babies are going to be born and I might just want to keep them to myself."

"Ok Ray." Santana said putting down the brush. "I'll be in the living room." She said and left.

"Ok girl take a breath and dail the number." She reached for her phone and dailed the number she called weekly since they saw each other at the spa.

Mercedes' POV

As I walk into the penthouse apartment Sam and I share with Puck and... urg Carista. I see Sam and Puck throwing boxes around.

"Sam Evans and Noah Puckerman!" I scream at them. "I swear if you break anything I WILL CUT YOU!"

When I hear my phone ringing I answer without take my eyes off of Sam. "Hello."

"Hi 'Cedes." comes the reply. "It's me, Rachel."

"Hi DIVA." I say maybe too loud because I see Puck tense up and Sam's eyes widen. I turn away from them and walk into the bedroom I share with Sam. "How are you?"

"I need to tell 'Cedes. I can't hide it anymore. I'm going to have his children Mercedes. He has a right to know. Now thst he is in New York we are bound to run into each other. So can you please give me his address?"

After I give Rach all the info she needs I head to the kitchen. If Rachel and Santana are coming over I need to prepare a lot of snacks because Rachel eats like there is no tomorrow. I send Puck and Sam out to get some more pickles and we only have one and Rachel eats a lot of pickles.

About half an hour later I hear a knock on the door and I know it's Rachel. Luckily Carista went out shopping apperently she "doesn't have enough clothes for a place like New York." Whatever that means.

"Diva! Santana!" I say pulling an anxious looking Rachel and reluctant Santana into a hug. "Diva it looks like you could pop at any minute."

"Sadly I only have Y months to go but then again I don't think I want it to come. Especially since I'm going to have twice the amounts of mouth's to feed and just not an extra one."

I gesture for them to sit down,

"Three more months means extra stress and super hormones. Don't get her angry. When she's angry it's like the attack of the crazy ass midget." Santana says teasing Rachel. Which earns her a glare.

"Mercedes where's the bathroom?" Rachel ask suddenly. "I need to go empty my bladder before I give Santana a Berry rant."

After I show her where the bathroom is I go back to the living room to find Santana talking to Puck and Sam.

"Finally your back!" I say grabbing the bags.

"What are you doing here San." I hear Puck ask and stop so that I could hear her answer.

"For support."

"Support on what." Puck asks.

"Hello Sam." Rachel says as she walks into the living room.

"Hey Rach."

"Noah."

As soon as Puck turns around to face Rachel he sees her very large tummy.

"The fuck?"

"Support for that." Santana says dryly.

**That's it for today.**

**Thank you for reading please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**As I have mentioned before Rachel is NOT vegan it just makes food choices so much easier. I have nothing against being vegan.**

**One of you guys wanted Rachel to feel some guilt or remorse while another said that she shouldn't so i'm giving you guys a little guilty but she works it out.**

**I do not own Glee.**

Chapter 8

"Noah! Language!" Rachel folds her arms over her belly asif it could stop her babies from hearing their father curse.

"The fuck! You're pregnant?"

"Yes." Rachel says ignoring the fact that he just cursed again.

"With an actual fucking baby?"

"Yes." she nods. "With two actual babies."

"Fuck! Who's the father?" He asked feeling a bit of jelousy.

"Well last time I checked. It was this guy who got a recording contract in LA but he recently moved back to New York." she said not really blaming him for the question. Although he did get a disapproving look from Santana it was like her eyes said 'You should know Rachel by now.' "You, Noah Puckerman. You're the father of my unborn babies. The man who shared passion, lust and love with me the night they were conceived. That was you, Noah. Only you. You were the one I wantes at times when I was unsure about this pregnancy b-" Noah cut her off.

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was like you disappeared, vinished into thin air. YOUR MOTHER couldn't even get a hold of you. I had to call Sam to get any news on your life. I could never even... You know what? Forget it!" And she headed towards the door. When Santana followed her Rachel stopped her.

"No Sana, I'll be ok I just want to be alone."

"But Ray."

"Sana I'm fine I have to meet Quinn at our favourite coffee shop anyway. I just need to be alone. I need to breathe and I won't walk there so you don't have to worry. I'll take a cab." Rachel walked over to the door. Turned around and gave an apologetic smile to Mercedes and Sam and continues to walk out the door. Just as the door shut behind Rachel, Puck was snapped out of the trance he was in from trying to process the info he had just received.

"Rachel!" he ran after her.

When he got to her she had just reached the elevators.

"Rachel wait!"

She turned to him abruptly. "What do you want Noah?" she asked as she wiped the single tear from her cheek.

"I-" But before he could even really start to say what he wanted to the elevator doors opened to reveal a Carista with hands full of shopping bags.

"Babe!" She said excitedly kissing Puck roughly and when he pulled away it was too late Rachel was already in the elevator on her way to the lobby. This gave him flashbacks of her walking away from him again except this time it wasn't just her she was taking his babies with her and fuck him if he would allow that to happen again.

"Puck who was that girl?" Carista asked curiously.

"That was the mother of my children." Puck answers.

"What?" Carista asked asif she didn't hear.

"She is expecting my babies. Those two" he couldn't think of a word because he was still in a state of shock. "lives growing inside of her is mine." Puck said still looking at the elevator doors. "And I am going to be a part of their lives." Puck said with a determination that he has never shown before. _They will be a part of my life. _Is the only sentence that ran through his mind over and over again but he wasn't sure whether that 'they' involved Rachel.

"You know I will support you no matter what you do right?" Carista tells Puck unwilling to let go of the lifestyle that comes with dating him.

"Thank you Rista because I want to be a part of my kids lives just like I am a part of Beth's life."

Carista doesn't like this but does a good job at hiding it says. "If that is what you want then I'll do what I can to help with that because you know I really, really like you." and then they went back to their apartment.

When they opened the door a very angry Latina screamed at him. "What the fuck Puckerman? Did you seriously have to ask that question?"

"Listen Santana I was cought of guard okay? I didn't expect my ex girlfriend to come to my apartment and tell me that she is pregnant?" Puck replied.

"Here's the thing Puckerman. A few months ago Ray nearly lost the babies due to complications. Ever since she found out she has been trying to tell you about it but never getting hold og you. She needs you to decide whether or not you want to be part of those kids lives because she wants you to be even if it doesn't look that way. Give her some time to cool of and relax the last thing she need right now is to fight with you. It is unhealthy for your babies." And then she left the room.

"What does she mean with 'nearly lost the babies'?" Puck asked to no one in particular and Mercedes knowing the story told him what happened.

At the coffee shop

"Hey Rach!" Quinn said with a smile on her face but when she saw Rachel with a tear stained face her smile disappeared.

"I don't know what to do." Rachel says sitting opposite Quinn "Oh I feel so terrible. I should have told him the minute I found out I was pregnant." Rachel said feeling guilty for hiding it from him for so long. "I should have told him but no! I went back and forth with my emosions like some hormonal pregnant woman."

"But Rach you are pregnant." Quinn says logically. "And you are hormonal. Listen I'm not saying that what you did to Puck was wrong all I'm saying is that you can't change what you did and feeling guilty about it is ok. But Rach the only way you can make yourself feel better is if you actually let him be an active part of their lives and maybe even to let him be a part of yours if he wants to be."

"Can I eat my guilt away?" Rachel asks "I'm really hungry." she said calling the waiter over to them. "Hey I would like double cheese burger, extra french fries, 3 pickles and an extra thick strawberry milkshake.

"And I will have an iced tea and Greek salad please." Quinn smiled at the waiter. When he walked away Quinn said. "So three months left. How excited are you?"

"I don't think that's enough time." Rachel says.

"Enough time?" Quinn raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"Arg... It's nothing forget about it."

They end up talking for a while and when the waiter brings their order. Rachel says something through a mouthful of burger.

"Rach chew first, swallow then talk." Quinn instructs.

"Sorry." Rachel says after she did what Quinn told her. "I really don't think three months are long enough." Quinn just looked at her. Rachel looks at Quinn nervously. "I think their father hates me at this point for not telling him about them and I don't think three months are enough for us to get at least to a friendship level with him. I want us to at least be able to be civil with each other. You know?"

"A great way for that to happen is to not run away from him. Talking to hime would be the best thing to do." Puck says having heard the last part of their conversation.

"I'll be at the shoe store next door come and get me if you're ready to go." Quinn says getting up and handing Rachel the money for her food and left.

"I just have one question Rachel." Puck says looking into the eyes of the woman who is expecting the two out of three beings that was part of him and two of the most important things in his life. He loves them already even though he has only known about them for a few hours. "Why did you take so long to tell me?"

"To be honest. I was afraid." she looked away from him to look out the window at the people doing their shopping and looking really happy. "I was afraid of how you would react. I tried calling. I was about to ask Shelby for help but then Quinn reminded me of you and Sam being in the same band. So I tricked him into telling me what you were doing and apperently it was a different girl almost every night. Then when I nearly lost the babies, I needed you but I still did not have your contact information so I called Sam again only to find out you were serious about a certain girl, who I'm guessing is the girl from the elevator."

"Yeah."

After a long silence she calls the waiter. "Hey a cup of coffee and a big slice of vanilla cake please and a strawberry shortcake and pickles on the side for me please."

"What's with all the eating?"

"It's not all for me." Rachel pouts at him. "I thought you would like to know more about our babies." She says when the waiter comes back with their order.

"Yes I would" he bites in the cake "This is actually good."

She smiles at him. "Well we have one of each."

"A boy and a girl?" he asked Mercedes wouldn't tell him what they are.

"Yes Nate and Carey."

"You already chose their names?" He asked hurt that he wasn't there when she decided on their names.

"Yes I did. Noah can I ask you a question?" she asks seriously and he nods. "Do you want to be a part of their lives?"

He looks at her. "Yes I do. I want to be part of their lives and I want them to know who I am."

"Good because I need them to know who their dad is. And I need to know that you will be there for them whether their names are Nathaniel Noah Hudson and Caroline Danika Brittany Berry or Puckerman. I need to know that you will be there for them no matter what."

"Noah?" he asks proudly and she nods. "Caroline" he says remembering their song and he smiles and says "Rach I don't care what their surname is. As long as they are in my life."

"Good." she says putting money on the table. "That's all I wanted to hear." she said getting up and went to the shoe store Quinn went into.

**Well now that they spoke about some of the stuff that's bothering them I'm kinda stuck. I was thinking baby shower and almost steamy moment between Rachel and Puck which she totally ruins by bring up Carista after all what is a good love story without one of the characters being totally irritating right?**

**Thank you for reading please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**SuzQQ you don't have to worry about the surname I just didn't want them fighting again that's why he was so mellow about the surname thing the babies will end up Puckerman's. Carista isn't just sticking around for the money she wants the fame to and hanging around Puck even while another woman is expecting his kids makes her seem noble and also with the fame comes a lot of free stuff. Her true colors will come out within the next 2 or 3 chapters and then it's bye bye Carista.**

**aussiegleek18 I will have Puck officially apologise for being douche to her and I was thinking maybe just getting her to catch up with a co-star, a sexy co-star or something that will remind her that while she is going to be a mother she is still a woman and she has the right to feel like one but he will not be around for long. I think she needs to get her sexy back before she can get her Puck back and this dude could help her get there.**

**The reviews you guys gives me is awesome and it's ok to rant about what you think and what you think is wrong but remember to also tell me what you think is cool and what you want to happen. This is story is for you I just wright it,**

**Thank you all for the reviews I get a huge smile on my face whenever I read what you guys think.**

**I'm not proud of this chapter mostly because after this chapter the twins are making their appearance.**

Chapter 9

That night when Carista seduced him in their bedroom he just went through the motions because all that was on his mind was a certain Rachel Berry that was most likely in her bed at that moment. Her swollen stomach exposed with his babies growing inside of her never had he wanted someone more than he wanted Rachel at that moment. He flipped Carista on her stomach and drove into her as hard as he could trying with all his might to get Rachel out of his head. He only stopped when she screamed out in plesure. So not as hot as the moans he used to hear coming from Rachel's mouth.

He couldn't take it anymore. That's why he wasn't surprised when he went to a bar, there he ran into Finn and got totally smashed. Finn however stayed sober.

"You know I just fucked my girlfriend and the only thing on my mind was my ex-girlfriend. Why didn't she tell me about them? Why did she break up with me?" Puck knew it was totally not cool to talk about that short of shit but the booze took away the filter that stopped him from talking about shit like that.

"You're going to have to ask her about the brake up" Finn answered "As for her not telling you. She was kinda pissed at the fact that you moved on with your life so quickly and later she did not want to be the reason for complications in your life. Why did you move on so quickly after her?"

"Having a girlfriend meant almost never having to be alone. When I was alone the only thing I would think about was Rachel breaking my heart. It was either that or... I don't know having someone to fuck every night was the only way I knew how to cope and then we started acting like a couple and when Sam told me that Rachel called and asked about me. I knew she would find out about it if I was in a relationship and I wanted her to hurt like I did."

"But she did hurt Puck. Before she found out about the twins she was a wreck. She cried everyday I barely got to see Quinn and when I did all she spoke about was how sad Rachel was."

"THEN WHY THE FUCK DID SHE BREAK UP WITH ME?" Puck shouts resulting in the bartender cutting him of.

"As I said before you have to ask her." Finn answered "But now you need to sleep and sober up. I'm taking you back to my house so you can sleep there without your girlfriend seeing you in such a mess."

"Thanks man."

A week later Rachel, Puck and Carista are sitting in Dr Greenburg's office. Puck wanted to see and hear the babies' heartbeats the way Rachel did the first time.

"Thank you so much for doing this Dr Greenburg."

"No problem but remember. You need to be prepared for the arrival by the end of February twins normally come ahead of time."

"I am already ready hospital bag is packed and at the door for if they decide to make their entrance into this world." Rachel looked down and then back up at the docter.

"I know Rachel! You have a question." Dr Greenburg says.

"Well not that this isn't fun." Carista says sarcastically and bitterly since Puck found out about the twins she hasn't been getting that much attentiom and it bugged her. "I'm going for a walk I'll see you later." She leans in and gives Puck a kiss while glaring at Rachel. Rachel looked back at the docter in time to catch Dr Greenburg mouthing 'What a bitch.' and couldn't help but smile.

"Well I have been having trouble sleeping and terrible back aches."

After Rachel gets advice on what to do when her feet are swollen and her back start aching again. She and Puck walked out to the parking lot. Rachel suddenly stops and says. "I'm sorry."

"What? Why?"

"Because I kept you from so many ultrasounds, screaming at you like I did with everyone else and midnight cravings."

"Rach I should be apologising to you." he says while thaking her shoulders and turning her to face him. "I acted like a douche(**aussiegleek18 I just had to use that) **I was a complete jerk. I didn't answer the phone calls from you or ma. It's my fault that I didn't find out about our babies sooner. I ignored Sam when he told me to call you. It was all me I should have listened but I didn't." He rests his forehead on hers and they stare deeply into each others eyes their mouths moving closer togerher untill she looks away and takes a few steps back only to bump into someone. That's when she trips but before she can fall a pair of strong caramel arms wraps around her tummy and steadies her again. Rachel turns around to look into the emerald green eyes of her saviour.

"Thank y-" registering who it was she wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a hug. "Craig!" she lets go of him. "How are you? I missed you." she says as she gives him another quick hug.

"A-hem." Puck interups the moment with Rachel and the guy he now hates because he gets to hold Rachel like that.

"Oh my manners." Rachel shakes her head. "Craigey Craig this is Noah Puckerman, Noah this is Craig a ex co-star he was prince charming to my Snow White."

"What are you of our Rachel Ray." Craig asks as he shakes Noah's hand.

"The father of her babies." and gives Craig's hand a warning squeeze.

"Noted." Craig replied with accepting the challenge. "So is the momma free?"

She smiles and puts her hair behind her ear. "Very."

"Then she wouldn't mind going out on a date with me this Friday."

"Not at all." Puck seeing this felt a pang of jelousy and fear of losing Rachel and his kids. So he grunts gets in the car and shuts the door loudly.

"I should see what that's about." She said looking worriedly at Puck. "I'll see you on Friday." she said walking over to the car. "Ok what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Noah I know you. What's wrong?"

"Am I losing you?"

"Singular or plural?"

"Both"

"You don't have me so you can't lose me." Rachel tells him. "And the rascals will always be yours."

He smiles loving the second part of the answer but hating the first.

It's Friday and Rachel's getting ready for her date with Craig. She is wearing a top that looks like it was made for her. And a pair of dark jeans and silwer low heeled shoes. Her hair is in a loose ponytail.

During the date Rachel felt beautiful and attractive she hadn't felt that way since she found out about the babies. She felt good but something was missing. The words that made her feel that way came from the wrong mouth. Now she knows that she is a beautiful woman and it was ok for her to feel that way.

Saturday. Santana, Quinn and Brittany took her for a mani and pedi. Only for her to return to her apartment full of guests for the baby shower she completly forgot about.

After hours of eating pickles, playing games and glance between her and Noah came the opening of presents.

"Ok last prezzie." Rachel said with a smile and after she read the note 'You need to have some fun. -S' she frowned. She picked up two pieces of red lace only to reveal that it was a bra and panty. She turned a deep set of red as she heard her fathers laugh along with Sarah Puckerman and Shelby. "Santana Lopez! This is a baby shower not a bridal shower! What were you thinking?" Santana just gave her a smirk.

Rachel looked up only to find Puck staring at her with eyes full of lust.

After the shower was over Rachel went to pack the clothes she got in the babies rooms. She started with the clothes she got for Nate.

"Well how was your date?" Puck asked.

"It was fine." Rachel said placing the last sock into the second drawer.

"Rachel!" Puck said lifting an eyebrow.

"Noah!" Rachel mocks him.

"Don't be childish."

"It was ruined ok?" he tried to hide the joy he felt at those words. "It started out the way every date does and it got better and better but you ruined it! You and that freaking sexy pout of yours and those gorgeous eyes and the way you turn me on by just whispering hello in my ear or just the way you used to look at me when I did something to turn you on." and when she realised what she just said. "I'm sorry these rascals got me so horney."

He just looks at her shocked not being able to believe what he just heard.

"Noah do me a favour?" he nods. "Take Carista away for Valentines day. Spend as much time with her as possible because once the rascals arrive I'm going to need you to be around a lot so please do that for me."

"Ok Rach." he looked at his watch. Oh crap he was late for his date with Cariista. "I have to go."

When he left Rachel thought back to the kiss she and Craig shared.

*FLASHBACK*

"So how did you know that you were in love with Noah?" Craig asked her as they reached her apartment door.

"From our first kiss. That's when it started at least."

"So how about you try that with me?" Rachel just smiled and kissed him.

"Huh" they both said as they pulled away.

"Anything?" she asked.

"Nope. You?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"I had fun tonight. We should do this again but next time as friends." he said.

"Yup definitely."

*END FLASHBACK*

**Seriously not proud of this chapter so don't be too harsh on the feedback. And to make up for the suckyness of this chapter the next one will be bye bye Carista and hello twins.**

**Thank you for reading please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so so happy you guys liked Chapter 9 thank you so much for reviewing. I only let her water break when she's a few centimetres apperently that's possible. The wonders of google. Don't you just love it. I hope you guys like this one cause bye bye Carista and hello Nathaniel and Caroline Puckerman (just for you SuzQQ).**

**I don't own anything.**

Chapter 10

Noah had it all planned out. He was going to pay as much attention to Carista as possible. She was kinda mad at him for not paying as much attetion to her as he did to Rachel, but Rachel was giving him something he couldn't have with Beth and that was to be a part of the twins lives from the begining.

The band's album was completed by the end of January so he had some free time and had spend most of his days with Rachel which is where he had just been. When he got back to the apartment he found Carista on the phone with Kylie. She had the phone on loud speaker in their bedroom.

"...and you know what's most irritating?"

"No!" Kylie answered.

"The girl isn't even hot comparred to me. I'm freaking sexy and I so deserved to be treated as such."

"Why are you still there again?"

"Because Kylie." she said while straightening the last bit of hair "I am going to get him to marry me, play the part of loving wife ans step-mother and getting him to spend as little time with the brats growing inside of that wanna-be singer. He is so obsessed with her."

He hears Kylie laugh on the other side of the line.

"I tell you Kay. Those kids will be ugly little creatures if they look anything like their mother. Oh" she laughs "they will probably be little midgets if her height is anything to go on. Girl don't get me started on her nose it's like..."

"That is it." Puck walked over to Carista's phone "Kylie she'll have to call you tomorrow. She has to pack." and he hung up the phone.

"Puck I didn't mean it."

"Didn't mean what?" he looked at her "that my kids will turn out 'midgets' or that they will be 'ugly little creatures'. For these past few months since we have dated I has to put up with your shit. And since Rachel told me about my babies I felt guilty about spending less time with you but fuck I should have dumped you as soon as I found out about New York. I will be sleeping in the guest bedroom and you can pack tonight and be out by tomorrow afternoon." he walked out of the room.

Later that night Rachel runs to the bathroom for the 100th time that night. She needed to use the bathroom more often than usual. Because of the pink slightly bloody discharge she has spotted on her underwear she was afraid that she might go into labor but she didn't want to tell anyone because she was very anxious lately.

When she was done she went to bed only to feel a piercing pain half an hour later she looked at the alarm clock on their bedside table it was 23:45. 'No not today it was only middle Feb not end Feb or March.' She convinces herslef it's just her imagination and goes back to sleep only to dream of Noah of him running around with their children having moved into a house with a big yard they are about 3 years old. She's calling them Puckermans suddenly Berry just didn't feel right. She moved over to the fridge to get some juice for them it was a hot day. When she opened it she spotted a wedding ring on her finger and couldn't help but smile when she felt movement in her stomach she looked down to find herself pregnant then a sharp pain came from inside her belly.

She shot up. "Ok Rachel it's time." she says while breathing in and out. Thank God for Lamaze classes. She got dressed and left her room it was past 12 in the morning. She went to Kurt and Blaine's room and knocked on the door.

"Sleeping." Kurt yelled out.

"I really need to talk to you guys." she says putting stress on the word "really".

"Ok Rachel. Come in." Blaine said a little more awake.

A fully dressed Rachel stands at their door. "First of all. Happy Valentine's Day and second of all get dressed and take me to the hospital and call Noah." she walked out of the room to grab her hospital bag. Blaine and Kurt are left stunned untill Rachel's words sunk in and immediatly sprung into action.

In the car the most panicked person in the car was not even Rachel. She was as calm as calm can be.

"I'm calling dr Greenburg." Rachel says because Kurt is too freaked out. Then she scrolls down her contact list and stopped on dr Greenburg's number. "Hello docter." Rachel says breathing through her next set of contractions.

"Hello Rachel?"

"Yes. Dr I'm calling to inFORM you..." breathes out "that I am on my way to the hospital and for you to please hurry."

"I am on my way. Just go with the contractions ok? I'll be there soon." She hangs up.

"Did you guys phone Noah." Rachel asked through gritted teeth.

"..."

"..."

"Guys! He is the father!" She dials the number she knows by heart.

Puck's POV

_Sweet Caroline _start playing. I'm asleep but that song is always welcome.

"Hey" I say with a smile unprepared for what's going to happen next.

"NOAH GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED AWAY FROM THAT BITCH IN YOUR ARMS AND GET TO THE HOSPITAL NOW! YOUR CHILDREN DECIDED AAHH" she screamed in pain "TO" breath "MAKE" breath "AN" breath "EARLY" breath "APPERANCE" series of breaths.

"I'm there babe."

"Noah?"

"Yes babe." I'm liking calling that.

"Please hurry. I need you." she hangs up.

As soon as our conversation ends I'm out of bed and in my sweats and pull a t-shirt over my head. I put my sneakers on and run into Sam and Mercedes's room. "I'm going to be a dad. Rachel is in labor." I run back out and head straight to the kitchen grab my car keyes and ruxh to the hospital. I might get a few speeding tickets but don't care because all I'm thinking of is Rachel's words before she hung up. _I need you._

The drive and me getting to the hospital is all a blur but before I enter the room I hear Kurt tell her. "Go with the pain don't fight it."

"I can't help it the pain is fighting with me." she bites back.

"I'm sorry Noah. I am keeping you away from Carista and for calling her a bitch and for ruining your Valentines Day. I'm so sorry."

"Rachel when it somes to those kids no one and nothing is more important" in my mind I added Rachel's name with the kids. Damn she was supposed to be a Puckerman or at least on her way to being a Puckerman. I look at her with her hair in a tight ponytail her eyes are squeezed tightly and she's blowing a breath through her mouth. Without thinking I move over and wipe the tear running down her cheek. She looks at me and smiles.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Being here. Blaine, Kurt give us a few minutes I need to talk to Noah alone for a little while." I start feeling nervous and have no idea why. She keeps her eyes on Blaine and Kurt as they leave the room.

"I'm going to call the godmothers." Blaine says over his sholder and continues to walk out of the room as soon as Blaine disappears and we look back at each other.

"I had a dream. You were outside playing with the rascals and we were so happy in the dream." she looks at me with those beautiful eyes and smiles. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes you can ask me anything."

"I want our babies to be Puckermans. If you don't want to that's ok and I undertsand but I really want them to have the name of their father. It would mean so much to me if they could. I want them to know and feel that you're their father and I know a surname doesn't determine that but -" I have no idea what she about to say after that because I had to stop her from talking so I placed my hands on her cheeks and pulled her into a kiss never has she been so sexy. I'd be a liar if I said it didn't feel great when I felt her kiss me back. It was filled with so much passion and lust. We only stopped when we needed air. After the kiss I rested my forehead on hers and heard her ask in a very insecure tone. "What about Carista?"

"I broke up with her." our eyes connected. "I would love for our babies to be Puckermans." She smiles and we pull apart when the nurse comes in.

"Well you're about halfway there. 5cm dilated." the nurse says.

"Wait is it normal that my water hasn't broken yet?" Rachel asks.

"Yes it is. Your water could break at 9cm or before that." she smiled at us. "You have visitors." and she left.

"Yay Rachie!" Brittany basically jumped on the bed.

"Hey Britt."

"Ahhh I'm going to be a grandmother." Quinn said excitedly. "Goodluck it hurts like hell."

"Thank you that's just what I needed to hear." Rachel says sarcastically.

"Hey be nice or I will kick all you bitches out." Santana said.

"I knew there was a reason why I loved you so much." Rachel smiled at Santana. I see Finn standing there akwardly. I smile at him and he smile back.

"Quinn am I seeing what I'm seeing?" Quinn smiles and nods. "When?"

"We eloped yesterday. We didn't want a big wedding so we eloped. I know what you're thinking on why not on Valentines Day? It's too common so why not the day before?"

"You have to let me plan something for you. On your 6th month just to thank you for all the help with the babies. Let me do this for you to thank you for being there for me." Quinn smiles and nods. The nurse enters the room again to check how far Rachel is.

She told everyone to leave because Rachel is about 9cm dilated. And then her water broke. The birthing starts.

Rachel's POV

"Oh my Fuck it hurts, Noah!"

"Rachel look at me." the voice that would normally calm me down just made me angrier.

"It's all your fault!" I said through gritted teeth "You are a-" breath "a... Arg I can't even get to a word."

"Rachel when I say push you need to push ok." dr Greenburg instructs.

I nod.

"Push"

"Arg." I don't know how I did it but after I don't know how many minutes I hear a tiny little voice screaming.

"Rachel look it's our little..." he trails of not knowing if was Nate or Carey yet.

"Boy." dr Greenburg says.

"It's Nate, Rachel, our little boy."

When I open my mouth to ask if I can hold him but Caroline is in a hurry. "Owww and here comes the next one."

After a few more minutes of pain and pushing Caroline makes her entrance into the world and I hear her tiny voice.

"Rachel she's beautiful." Those are the last words I hear Noah say before everything went blank.

**I hope you guys liked it. I struggled a bit with inspiration and that is all I have to say.**

**Thank you for reading and please review. Mwahz**


	11. Chapter 11

**4 liasonfan96706 I think I will have some ass kicking in this chapter.**

**Thank you to the 4 that actually reviewed the last chapter and I will do what I did in a previous chapter. I will beg Plz plz plz review I need to know what you guys think plz.**

**Those of you who actually review would you want some smut in later chapters or just really hot and heavy kisses?**

**Now lets get to some Santana and Carista fighting.**

Chapter 11

Meanwhile outside in the waiting room the godparents, their partners and Sam and Mercedes are waiting on news from Puck. They see Carista approach them.

"Bitch what the hell are you doing here?" Mercedes bites out.

"I'm here to support Puck." Carista states simply.

"He broke up with you remember?" Mercedes says.

"Wait Puck actually broke up with her? Why?" Santana asks with a smile.

Mercedes having heard the conversation between Puck and Carista decided it would be fun to tell them everything Carista said about Nate and Carey.

"Bitch said what about my niece and nephew?" Santana asks through gritted teeth.

"It's not like it's not true!" Carista says.

"You better take it back or I will attack."

"Oh yeah? You and what army?" she asks confidently. "Those are going to be ugly midgets!" The rest just stand there in shock. She has some nerve to say that in front off Rachel's family.

Santana snaps out of her shock first. She flung herself at Carista tackling her to the ground. Resulting in Carista scratching at Santana and pulling her hair. Which makes Santana form a fist and it collides with Carista's jaw. That's when Carista somehow gets on top of Santana and smacking her. Santana pulls at Carista's hair only to pull out a handfull of extentions. Carista grabbed the spot where Santana pulled to feel it when she sees the massive chunk of hair in Santana's hand she bends down to try and get a hold of Santana's shoulder but Santana grabs a hold of hers first that's when Santana headbutts her and she shifts so their position shifts also Santana is now on top again.

"Somebody do something." Quinn said as quiet as possible she did not want to be kicked out of the hospital.

It took both Sam and Finn to get Santana away from Carista.

"Bitch I see your face again and you will receive a one-way ticket to a hospital bed."

Puck's POV

I don't think I've ever been this happy. Rach had just given birth to Nathaniel. It feels good to say he is my son. He is so beautiful and bald I sound like a pansy but that's my kid.

And when Rachels says that Caroline's on the way I couldn't be more happy. After Caroline makes her enterance I look at Rachel and smile. "Rachel she's beautiful." I expect her to say something but nothing comes from her mouth. I look at her and her face is wet with sweat and she is so pale it's unnatural. I don't think I've ever seen her so pale. "Rachel." I say. "Rach come on. This isn't funny!" I try to shake her awake.

"Dr Greenburg! Her heartbeat is slowing down." one of the nurses yell.

"You have to safe her. You have to help her. Rachel don't leave me. I need you. I love you always have and always will you need to come back to me I can't lose you again not again." I feel the tears running down my face I can't lose her she is my everything. The nurse tells me I need to leave so that they could help her. That is the only thing that will let me leave her side.

I go to one of the pay phones and call her dads, Shelby and my mom. I tell them they say that they will come to New York as soon as they can. I head to the group of people waiting in the waiting room for news about Rachel.

"How are the babies?" Kurt asked worriedly seeing the sadness in my eyes.

"Their perfect." I say trying to smile but I can't not when Rachel might not be able to really see how perfect they are.

"And Ray?" Santana asks she looks like she's been fighting but I have more important things to worry about other than Santana's appearance.

"She might not make it and there's nothing I can do about it." I start crying again and I don't care who's seeing me the love of my life might be losing her life at this moment. Santana walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"That woman is the strongest person I know. She survived everything we threw at her in high school. She will survive this. She is after all Rachel Berry." she said so everyone can hear. "And if I know you she will be Rachel Puckerman in no time." she whispered the last part. She let go of me. "Let's go see your babies."

After about two hours of our friends trying to sheer me up to Dr Greenburg approaches us. "Mr Puckerman." she is showing no emosion making me fucking anxious.

"Is she going to be ok?"

"She lost a lot of blood so she is going to have to take it easy. We are going to keep her and the twins here for the rest of the week just to teach her the basics and to keep an eye on her as she gets stronger. She will only be able to receive visitors tomorrow but you are allowed to go see her now Mr Puckerman. She is asking for you."

"Give her our best ok?" Quinn calls after me.

I get to Rachel's room to find her with a needle in her arm for the blood transfusion, "Hey you." she smiles a very weak smile.

"Hello, beautiful." I say, fuck I'm happy she survived.

"Don't lie I look like a ghost."

"A very sexy ghost."

"Noah. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For breaking up with you when I did. I need to explain to you why I did that."

"That's not ne-..."

"I want to. Please let me do this." I nod. "Don't get mad ok?" I narrow my eyes but the truth is I really want to know. So I nod again. "Before graduation I found the letter that offered your band that contract and wondered why you didn't tell me and I waited for you to tell me. When you didn't I figured out that you weren't going to go and I knew it was because of me and I just couldn't keep you away from your dreams. I broke up with you to keep your dream alive. I loved you too much to let you do that." I just look at her.

"That was my choice to make Rachel not yours. You broke my heart because of some stupid dream that was never as important to me as you were. I loved you." I say not believing what she just told me I was so mad. Then I remember that I nearly lost her and all my anger was gone. "I loved you Rachel. I loved you then and I still love you now and from that kiss we shared before you gave birth I could tell that you still loved me too."

"Noah, after everything I heard about what you did after we broke up it's just..."

"I know. But if there is even a slight chance that we can get through this." I pause "I will work hard in order for you to give me, give us another chance."

"Noah I'm willing to but you're going to have to give me time ok?"

"That's all I want to hear."

Rachel's POV

I finally get to take my babies home. Thankfully their rooms are ready and I have amazing people in my life. The director of Rent send me the script and I am so excited. He told me that they are still having problems finding a Roger, Maureen and Angel so rehearsals will be postponed for a few months which means I get to have some extra time with the twins.

I walk into the apartment with Nate in my arms. It feels so nice to be back home. "Hey babe." Noah says wrapping an arm around my waist while holding Caroline in the other that just felt so good it felt like we were a real family.

"Ok." I say. He looks confused. "You can take me and the kids to the park on Friday. It will be our first date as a couple but this time we take it slow ok. So we won't even be a couple we will just be dating. I'll pack us a lunch." I kiss him on the cheek. "Nate is asleep I should go put him down and you should go put her down."

While I'm putting Nate down Blaine walks into Nate's room. "You are not allowed to have kids anymore."

"Why not. I look at my babies and I want more just not now I want to be married next time." I look away from my baby to look at Blaine and he doesn't look at me. "Blaine look at me. I'm fine, I'm happy and have beautiful babies."

"We could have lost you Rach. I was so afraid when Puck told us that you might not make it."

I take his hands "Blaine you know I would have fought to stay in this world. I still need to fight with the girls who want to take Nate away from me. And I still need to fight Caroline when she thinks she knows what's best for her when really she doesn't."

"You better stick around." Blaine smiles when he looks at Nate. "Damn you have beautiful kids. I have a handsome godson."

"Yes you do. My daddies are coming next week and Noah's mother and sister as well but they are staying with him. So we have to get the guest room ready for my parents. That's ok right?"

"It's fine. Kurt and I love the daddies Berry."

"And I love you all. Thank you. If you didn't drive me to the hospital that day when i started bleeding they might not have been here. I'm so grateful to you and Kurt for being here and supporting me. I really love you guys so much." I start crying (blame it on my body trying to get used to being _**almost**_ tiny again). Blaine pulls me into a hug and we stand that way untill Noah comes in to tell us that he is ordering Chinese food.

Once again I love the people in my life.

**Should I include a Puckleberry wedding? There is still the party Rachel wants to throw for Quinn and maybe a little fight and when i say little I mean tiny fight between Puckleberry all because of the dude I have in mind to play Roger. Please let me know what you think. Maybe i'm going to take a break from writing this fic so I can plan out the rest of the story.**

**Thank you for reading please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so you guys guessed it I was going to use Jesse but seeing as you guys are so against it I'm going to use a Kellan Lutz look a like. He will be making an appearance in the next chapter or the one after that. Let's pretend he and Rachel were together her first year in varsity and ofcourse Puck knows about it which will get him all jealous and mad because it was one of those relationships where people thought they would be together forever.**

Chapter 12

Rachel's POV

"Hello Noah." I smile at him and kiss him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you for agreeing to watch the twins for me. I would take them with me but it's too cold outside and I'm a little careful."

"Rach two things. First can I come in?" He asks still standing in the doorway.

"Sure." I move aside to let him in. "And second?"

"Second." He smiles. "I would be with my kids all day long if I could." It's easy to tell the difference between the little rascals. Little Nate is bald with my eyes, my chocolate brown eyes. While my beautiful little girl has a very thick head of hair and it's so smooth and dark on her little head. She has her daddy's eyes.

"Ok so I have milk for them in the fridge. I just put them down for their naps. They should be out for an hour or two. And please call me if they start to cry too much and also remember that..."

"Rachel," he takes me by the shoulders" I can handle my babies and if I can't I'll call you. Now go buy food and relax don't ruch. We will be fine." I go to Nate's room but just to make sure he is still asleep. Next I go over to Carey's room. I see she is still awake so I go over and tuck her in. She is so sweet. She is always so quiet let us hope it stays that way.

I tell Noah one last time to call if anything happens. He just looks at me like 'seriously get out or I will have to kick you out' so I smile and say "I'll shut up and leave" I smile and leave.

I go into the shop and go directly to the food. The sooner I finish the sooner I get to go home to my little angels. I'm walking in the baby isle those rascals of mine use diapers like there is no tomorrow. I love them so much. They have only been in my life for two weeks but I don't know what I will do without them in my life. I really am so grateful that they are all mine. If you told me I would be a mother by now I'd say you're crazy. Don't get me wrong I love my babies. It feels so nice to say 'My babies' but I always though I'd be married first. I think of how my babies were conceived out of love and I realise I do love their father. I love everything about Noah how he liked to serenade me out of the blue. How he smirked that sexy smirk of his when I turned him on. That smile of his the one that was reserved only for me. But what I love the most is how he laughs it's new so different from all the other times he has laughed before and there are only two things that could get that laugh out of him. That is two really tiny people that go by the names of Nathaniel and Caroline Puckerman.

I'm so deep in thought about my almost complete family that I don't even notice Craig walking up to me. "Hey Rach."

"Craig! Hi." I smile and give him a hug. Since our date we kept in contact with each other. "How are you?"

"I'm good been busy. How are the twins?"

"They are really good and the loves of my life." I smile at the thought of my tiny babies.

"I met someone?" this caught my attention.

"Really?" he nods. "Ahh I'm so happy for you." I smile at him. "You have to tell me all about her 'kay?"

"I will totally." he adds "How about a double date? Cara and I, you and Noah?"

"That would be fantastic." I smile at him. "I'm glad you found someone. You deserve to be happy."

"Thank you Rachel. I hope things between you and Noah works out."

"Thank you. I think it'll be better if you call him Puck he only allows his mom, sister and me to call him Noah. Well I have to go pay for all of this." I motion to my groceries. "Call me so we can arrange that double date." I say and start walking away.

"It was really good to see you Rach." he calls after me.

I stop turn around and smile at him. "You too."

I feel so good and I have this sweet little girl and a beautiful baby boy. He looks so much like his dad it's scary.

I finally get my apartment and I can't wait to see them. Luckily they are only a few seconds away. When I enter my apartment I can't help but give a laugh at the sight in front of me. I love my family.

Puck's POV

I laugh as I close the door behind Rachel. Damn that woman makes me love her just by the way she fusses over the rascals and how beautiful she gets when she knows it's time to shut up.

I followed her when she went to check up on the twins so I head over to Caroline's room. She looks up at me with a little frown so I pick her up and sit in the rocking chair. She looks so much like her mom. The only things she inherited from me are my eyes and my nose. I am so glad she looks like her mom. Suddenly I think of her grandparents. Santana turned her into this freaking sexy tiny person while Kurt buys almost all her clothes. That just makes her beautiful, sexy and hot all in one. (What I'm a bad-ass but I'm also in love.) "There is no way I'm allowing Santana or Kurt to ever buy you clothes and if they do I'm so getting Nate to be your bodygaurd. No way am I going to allow any guy to come close to you."

"How about you help your old man out huh?" I look at her while her eyelids seems to be getting heavy. "I need your mommy to know that she can rely on me to be here. You see I'm planning on moving in here with you, your brother and your mommy and you have to help me convince her that it's a good thing. If you agree I'll talk your brother into it. And when I move in I can get your mom to fall in love with me and we can be a real family, we can be complete. I know she love me. I just need her to realise it." I look down at my sleeping daughter. Either her parents getting back together bores her or the sound of my voice calms her. I'm hoping it's the second one. I get up from the chair and kiss her forehead. "Sleep tight my baby girl." I love my kids so much and right now I regret not fighting for their mother the day she left me.

I go to Rach's room and decide to take a nap in there along with the twins. As they say you need to sleep when the baby sleeps.

I have a dream about Rachel. I see her smile and hear her laugh and she is playing with our kids. And now Santana and Quinn takes the kids and it's just me and Rachel. Next thing I know she has her arms wrapped aound my neck and her legs are wrapped around my waist and I'm pushing her up against the wall and then we are kissing, her hands are running through my hair and I'm kissing her neck. Her head falls back and suddenly she lets out a cry and I wake up.

I hear some crying and it's coming from Nate's room. So I do my fatherly duty and get up and then I go to Nate and pick him up. "Hey big guy. How are you?" I smile at my baby. He looks like me. I seriously hope he doesn't turn out like me when I was in high school. Luckily for me his godfather, Blaine, is a good influence there and lets hope Finn will also be a good influence on him, because me getting his mom pregnant without even marrying hwe is not good.

While I'm changing his diaper, I'm talking to him. I walk from the changing table to the kitchen and I heat up one of the bottles Rachel left untill it's the perfect temperature before I feed him. After he is done drinking I head over to the window so I can have a view of New York. Nate is crying like crazy. If I don't burp him soon he'll wake up Caroline. I finally burp him and and he baby vomits on my shoulder and it's running down my back I can feel it. That's when I feel her soft hands reach out to take Nate from me. She has this amused look on her face.

"'S not funny."

She starts laughing and wipes Nate's mouth. "That's why you throw the cloth diaper over your shoulder when you burp them. And bu the way. It is so funny."

Nobody's POV

Friday comes and Puck arrives for their date. "Hello Noah come on in." Rachel smiles up at him. "I hope you don't mind but I kinda set up a park-like picnic date in the living room. It's too cold outside and our babies are still too young to feel air as cold as outside. So I changed our park plans. Is that ok?"

He looks around the room and he loves the fact that she is always looking out for the twins. "It's fine. These are for you." he hands her a box of dark chocolate.

She smiles her 1000 watt smile and gives him a hug. "I love these."

"I remember." He takes a moment to look at her. She is wearing a read knitted top that fits tighly, a pair of jeans and fluffy boots.

She smiles at him and he falls for her a little more. She looks at him and love the way the blue buttom down and dark gray jeans sits on his body. He looks really good.

Throughout lunch they talk about everything possible and when their done eating the twins get fussy. "I'll take Nate you can take Carey." after a few minutes of shushing, feeding and diaper changing they finally fall asleep.

Just as Noah is putting Caroline down Rachel comes to stand in the doorway with Nate's baby monitor. "I made strawberry cheesecake. Do you want some?"

"Hell yes. I love strawberry cheesecake."

"I remember." She smiles at him repeating the words he used earlier.

"So I ran into Craig." she says as she puts the plate of cheesecake down in front of him. He tenses. "He says he met someone." she says sitting down.

"Really? Good for him."

"Yeah sure." What he really wants to say is 'Now I don't have to worry about him trying to steal you away from me.'

"Good to know." She gets that 'I have to tell you something.' look on he face.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"You want to say something." he states "What is it?"

"He wants us to go on a double date."

"No."

"..."

She gets up and walks into the kitchen. "We had one date Noah. One." he follows her.

"I know."

"He has a girlfriend." She looks into her eyes and suddenly she can't breathe. So she bites her lip and looks away only to have his hands guide her face to look back at him. Then as soon as their eyes connect sparks fly and she can't help but want his lips on hers.

Suddenly as if he read her mind his lips connects with hers. Then she feels so hot and dizzy and it is something only Noah can do to her. She feels his one hand leave her face. It slides down her neck over her chest and cups her breast and she involuntarily arches her body into his. They fit perfectly together. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer so that they can move together.

That's when the phone rings and they pull apart. It's Dunstin the director of Rent. "Rachel I found you one or two perfect Roger come in over two weeks so we can test the chemistry and see which one fits better."

She doesn't pay attention to the rest of the conversation because all she can do is watch Noah as his body moves down the hall to one of the twins room.

**And so we come to the end of yet another chapter.**

**Up next a house filled with grandparents and also the double date. **

**I'm trying to get the kisses steamy i know it's not much right now but it'll get there (fingers crossed).**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter and also I love it when you review so please review.**

**Untill next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**OMW I completely forgot to say I do not own Glee in the last two chapters so for chapter 11: I do not own Glee, Chpt 12 I do not own Glee and for Chpt 13 I do not own Glee**

**So I was asked to have a Rachel and Carista confrontation but I think I'm going to leave that for later time time when it'll work on Rachel's insecurities.**

**I also do not know the names of Rachel's dads and Noah's mom and sister so I will just be using any names that I can think of if you know their names please tell me and I will use it in other fanfics. I have an idea for another Puckleberry but I need help with an Evanberry any ideas are welcome. :)**

**Ok so I don't think Kellan Lutz's looks go with a guy like Roger so please tell me who you guys want as Roger. Thank you.**

**Now lets get back to the story.**

Chapter 13

Rachel's POV

I'm busy cleaning the apartment like crazy. I feel like I have never even met Noah's family. It feels like I'm a teenager about to meet the parents of the boy that finally acknowledged her existence. This is the only time in the day that I ever have time for myself when Blaine and Kurt takes the twins to their other godparents or just to the park I allowed it today because it is warmer and I made them promise to make sure their all warm. Noah went to go get our family at the airport. My parent were going to stay for the whole week but decided to leave on Sunday along with Mrs. Puckerman and Avery. Avery is so excited to see her niece and nephew she has been calling almost everyday to see if the twins are ok. Sarah Puckerman and my fathers made sure that they will have a few hours with both me and Noah. I think she wants to make sure that the twins don't grow up without a father which if Noah has anything to do with it that will not happen and secretly I'm so happy that he is doing everything he can to be a part of their lives. She always sounds so disappointed when I tell her that Noah and I are not together.

The apartment is finally clean and I decide it is time for me to take a shower. The water feels so good on my skin it's unbelievable it feels like the water is melting all my stress away. I can't help but think that Noah should be here with me. Caressing me. Arg I need him so much but I have to wait it was my idea to take things slow. I need to stick with that decision because there is not only me to consider. I have to think of the impact it will have on the twins. What if we do this and it doesn't work out? No we have to take it slow.

Noah finally arrived with our parents and Kurt and Blaine took the twins and Avery out so our parents can talk to us. Oh God please be with me know I need strenght to get through this.

We had a very angsty dinner because all I can think of is the chat we are bound to have after this dinner and I want it over as soon as possible but then again... Don't get me wrong we had a very friendly dinner conversation which was nice. Thank goodness for jokes without those I don't know where we would be.

Later we are all sitting in the living room. Noah and I are sitting together and so are my dad and daddy and mrs. Puckerman is sitting by herself and she is also the first one to say something. "Do you two have a plan?" we just stared at her blankly seeing as we don't really know about what aspect in our very insane lives. "The babies. How are you going to raise them?"

"Well so far whar we are doing is working. Noah sometimes spends the night in the guestroom. Especially when he is over late and I won't allow him to drive. When it comes to decisions about the twins we will make them together."

"What if there are other people in your lives?" Alexander, my dad, asked. Noah and I haven't told our parents that we are together because really we aren't together officially yet. We are only testing our relationship before we decide anything about us.

"Well Mr. Berry, Rachel and I are trying to make 'us' work for the twins. So they can know what it feels like to have both parents together in their lives." Noah answers.

"Please Noah I have asked you countless times to call me Alexander and my husband would love it for you to call him Emmet. Besides of I hear Mister outside of the office I feel so old."

"Alexander then." Noah said with a smile and both my fathers nodded at him.

"Are you sure that wise?" my daddy asked. "Rachel, Noah what if the only reason you two were meant to be together was so that the twins could come into be? Are you sure you are ready to handle a relationship?"

"Daddy, I love you I do but you need to trust me. What if Noah and I were meant to be together? I won't do anything that will have a negative effect on the lives of my children. The twins would not be here if I did not love their father. Yes there is a chance that we will not survive but there is also a chance that Noah could be IT for me." I feel Noah's fingers intertwine with mine and I see my dad and Sarah smile at the gesture. I think they approve of what I have to say. "And I don't know what's going to happen but I would like to find out." I smile at Noah.

"That's all I wanted to hear Sugar Doll."

After answering all questions they could ask and answering them as honestly as Noah and I could. The evening turned out to be really nice. My parents decided to leave on Sunday along with Ma (Sarah insisted I call her that because I am the mother of her grandchildren) and Avery.

Now my biggest worry is the double date Noah and I have this Friday. Fingers crossed it goes well because I seriously need it to go well.

Puck POV

So it's Wednesday night. Sam and Mercedes went away for the week and I am getting ready for bed. I think back to the conversation I had with Rachel after our parents left. We were talking about making things official.

*FLASHBACK*

"So you love me huh?" I say with a smirk on my face.

"What are you talking about?" She asks. She is nursing Carey while I am feeding Nate his bottle. She alternate's nights and tonight it's Caroline's turn to be nursed.

"You said, if I remember correctly, 'the wouldn't be here if I didn't love their father' or something like that. You can't fight it you love me."

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about." she says defiantly. "I remember no such thing." If I didn't know her so well I would have believed her.

"Rachel!"

"Noah!"

"Don't be a child." I tell her putting Nate's bottle down. Throwing a clother over my shoulder to burp him. (There is no way I'm making that mistake again.)

"Fine Noah." She says pulling up her shirt to cover her breast. She is also getting ready to burp Caroline. "I do still love you ok I do. You being here with me and the twins is the best thing that could ever happen in my life. I love yoy and I need you in my life and not just for the twins but for me too. I need you. I miss the feel of your arms around my naked body when we just made love. I miss the mornings when you would pull me close to you and whisper in my ear 'G'morning babe or sexy or beautiful. I just wanted to tell you I love you.'"

"We can have that back babe. I miss holding you. I mis the way you would snuggle up to me after I woke you and whisper into my chest 'I love you too.' I want to be with you when you have to get up for midnight feedings. Babe I want to be by your side for it all. Please allow me to be there for you."

"I want to so bad Noah you have no idea how bad I it. But there is something standing in my way and I can't ignore it." she has tears in her eyes. "Noah you are my dream and I want to be with you really I do but I can't do that if I don't know what that something is. I need to figure out what that is before our relationship can develope from here. Please tell me you understand Noah. Please tell me that I am making even the tiniest bit of sense."

"Rach I don't want to understand, but I know you so I do understand. I'll give you your space but I will fight for you. You are the only thing that makes me happy. I sound like a pussy for saying shit like this but you are everything to me Rach, you and the twins and Beth. Being back in your life is the best thing that ever happened to me and I will fight for you. We will be togetjer and we won't be the way we were befor our brake up we will be better. You and I both know that."

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"We will be together Rach. I promise." I whisper into the night as I close my eyes to go to sleep but a 1000watt smile keeps flashing before me and all I see is beautiful brown eyes and I can't sleep. I want her to be here with me. Her and my kids.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I hear hammering on the door.

"Hey beautiful what are you doing here?" I ask.

"We need to talk Noah and that needs to happen now." Rachel tells me.

"And this couldn't wait untill tomorrow?"

"No it cannot!"

**That's it for now. I hope you liked it.**

**Sorry there wasn't a lot about the parents and all the other characters kinda faded into the background didn't they. I was going to do more with the parents but then the concersation done in the flashback came into my mind and all the things I was going to let their parents awake in them just disappeared.**

**What do you guys think should that something be that Rachel is letting stand in their way?**

**Please please please with a cherry on top please review. I can't make the story better if you don't help me. Thank you for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you everyone that reviewed.**

**When you see Grant think of Chad Michael Murray in Freaky Friday (thank you leeleelayla5).**

**I do not own Glee.**

Chapter 14

"Remember when I told you that something is holding me back?" Rachel asked Noah as she stepped into his living room.

"Yes. Did you find out what that is? Rach where are the twins did you leave them at home alone?" he asked panicking all of the sudden.

"Yes Noah I am a completely incompetent mother who will leave my children home alone. Why would I do that? Blaine and Kurt are watching them 'Rachel they are our children too' is what Kurt told me to get me out of the apartment." she went to go sit on the couch pulling him with her. She took his hands in hers and looked him into the eyes. "Noah Puckerman, why do you want to be with me?"

"Are you kidding me?" he asked a little angry. "Do you not understand that I love you? My life is yours Rachel all yours. Fuck you are turning me into a pussy again."

"Please Noah just tell me why you want to be with me." she has tears in her eyes. "You know when I was a little girl I used to daydream about the guy that would make me weak in the knees by just looking at me, whose smile would brighten up my day. The guy who would say my name and give me butterflies in my tummy. The guy who would fight with me and for me mostly for me. In so many ways you are that guy Noah and I love you with everything inside of me. The twins and I need you. That is why I need to know why do you want to be with me?"

"Wait here!" he tells her and disappears into his room. She is left in the living room wondering what he is doing as she hears him looking for something in his room. "Found it." he smiles coming back. "You know, you breaking up with me really hit me hard. It was so hard that it turned me back into Puck instead fo being Noah. Do you want to know why it hit me so hard?"

"I don't see how this is answering my question."

"Rachel just answer MY question." and he repeats. "Do. You. Want. To. Know. Why. It. Hit. Me. So. Hard?" he asked as if each word was a sentence by itself.

"Yes Noah. I hate that I hurt you but I do want to know why it hurt that much."

He gives her a black velvet box. She just looks at him. "Open it." he says. She takes it from him and opens it to reveal a ring. White gold with a blue diamond so light it's almost white and it is surrounded by tiny diamonds.

"Noah?" she looks at him confusion clear in her eyes.

"I was going to ask you to marry me after graduation, but then the whole we're not working out thing..."

"You were going to ask me to marry you?"

"When we get to that part of our relationship again and note I do say WHEN. I will get you a different ring and I will n-"

"Shh" she puts her finger on his lips. "Don't you dare. I won't say yes to any other ring."

"But Babe, you've seen it now."

"I know and there is no other ring I want to see on my important finger for the rest of my life. That one is perfect." She hugs him and he pulls her onto his lap. She pulls back to look into his eyes. Suddenly they both feel this pull towards each other and she straddle's him and bends down to connect their lips. A surge of electricity runs through the both of them. She wraps her arms around his neck to pull him closer and his hands roams her back. She pulls her shirt over her head. He stands up with her still wrapped around him. He head towards his bedroom. He lays her down on his bed. She still has some baby fat. Give her a break she only just gave birth to twins less then four weeks ago. "What are you doing?"

"Just admiring the view." he sees her trying to hide her body but he stops her. "You're so fucking beautiful." he moves over to her. "So" he kisses her tummy "fucking" he kisses her left breast "beautiful" he kisses her right breast. Then he reaches her lips again and kisses her passionately again and then unzipped her jeans leaving her in only her bra and panty. Because he sleeps in his boxers he is kind of already naked. When he tried to remove her bra she stopped him. "What's wrong Babe?" he asked.

"Nothing I just can't have sex yet." she replies apologetically. "I'm sorry. I have to go."

"Rachel it's past one on the morning. Why don't you stay the night?"

"I can't. The twins are going to be up in a few minutes for thei 2am feeding."

After she got dressed she headed for the door. "Rach wait. What held you back?"

She turned to him. "I thought you wanted to be with me because of the twins."

"You know that, that's not true right?"

"Yes Noah. I know that now." she looks at him with love. "I love you Noah."

"Love you too Rachel."

FRIDATY NIGHT

Rachel is really nervous. Last time Noah and Craig were together it wasn't exactly friendly. They arrive at the resturant and all Rachel can do is pray that it goes down well.

"Noah..." Craig says but Puck stops him.

"Please call me Puck."

"Ok Puck, Rachel this is Cara."

"Or Carina if that's better for you." Cara says with a smile. "I really don't care."

"So Cara how did you and Craig meet?" Rachel asks curiously.

"I was in the Mall's food court with my friends when this cute clumsy guy slips on a french fry. I immediatly slip into docter mode and he smiles a very goofy smile and says 'my life is now complete' I know it's cheesy but at that moment I fell for him hard."

"Awww. What an original way to meet someone." then she looks at Craig. "Planned or are you just lucky."

"I was lucky." he takes Cara's hands "She makes me so happy. I'm crazy about this girl."

Rachel looks over at Puck. "I really do love you. You know that right?" Rachel whispers to him.

"I know. I love you too beautiful." they peck each other on the lips. This did not go unnoticed.

"I'm happy for you guys. Puck you better take care of my little Rachel. She like my little sister and I will go into big brother mode if you hurt her."

"She will never hurt again if I can help it."

Rachel and Cara both smile at him. To say Rachel smiled would be a lie she beamed at him.

"Good to know." Craig says. "So Rach guess what? The guy that would have played Mark in RENT had to drop out and I was offered the role so we will be working together again soon."

"Yay. I'm so happy."

"I can't wait to watch it. It will be the first time I will see Craig on stage. I'm so excited."

"Oh you're going to love it. Craig is amazing on stage."

"Thank you."

The even went way better than she thought it would. They laughed and talked and joked the night away. Soon it was time to say goodbye.

"Kurt, Blaine I'm home!" Rachel says as she and Puck entered the apartment. "I want to see my babies." she beams at Puck.

"Count me in."

They go to Nate's room first. "My sweet, sweet baby boy. He is so handsome. You are going to have every girl run after you. Please don't you ever grow up."

It is time for Puck to gush over his daughter. She is always calmer when her daddy is around. "Thank you Rachel."

"For what?"

"Giving me the best gift anyone has ever given me."

"And what's that?"

"You have allowed me to be part of these rascals lives. And I couldn't be happier."

"Glad to do it."

ONE WEEK LATER

"So are you nervous?" Kurt asked.

"I have a bad feeling Kurt and it's not just because I have to go to work and leave the twins here. Urg. I have to go. See you later."

"I want to know everything."

"Bye"

"Rachel please come and meet your Roger."

"Ok Dunstin."

"Grant meet Rachel, Rachel meet Grant."

She just stood there shocked. "Nice to see you again B."

**And that's the end of my story. Lol just kidding. Checking to see if you guys are awake.**

**Please, please, please review x10**


	15. Chapter 15

**Guys reviews are awesome and thank you to the few that actually reviewed.**

**After I started writing So we meet again. I got this idea to show you the kind of relationship Rachel and Grant had. All to help you understand why Puck would be angry.**

**I do not own Glee.**

Chapter 15

"Grant meet Rachel, Rachel meet Grant."

She just stood there shocked. "Nice to see you again B."

"Grant." she says very stiffly.

"You too know each other?" Dunstin asks.

"Yes we used to be a couple." Rachel answers.

"We used to be a freaking hot couple."

"Well now I am in a great relationship. With two beautiful babies. Hey Dunstin when do we start rehearsals?"

"Not for another 4 months or so." He answers.

"So I don't have to see him for another few months."

"Is working with him going to be a problem?" Dunstin asked Rachel.

"No. I'm an actress this comes with the job. I just need to let Noah know."

"Wait the mowhawk? You're with the mowhawk?"

"Yes I am with Noah. He is my boyfriend and the father of my children." she turns to Dunstin "So I will be back in 4 months. Is he my Roger?"

"Yes. He is. Now go home and enjoy your time with those beautiful little dolls of yours." Dunstin answers and Rachel smiles when he calls the twins 'dolls'. "And do something that will make that boyfriend of yours more secure in your relationship. Maybe some time with just you."

"Thank you Dunstin. I'll see you in a few months." she walks away. Now I just need to tell Noah is all she can think about on her way back to the apartment.

She still remembers the day Grant told her he loved her.

***FLASHBACK***

She is standing on the the beach with the wind blowing through her hair. It is one of thos warm days with a cool breeze. She loves the feel of the waves crashing against her legs. Then she feels two strong arms wrap around her waist and she feels herself being lifted from the ground and spun in the air. He puts her down on the ground again. He spins her around so she is facing him.

"Rachel Berry. You are the most incredible woman I have ever met in my entire lifetime. You do know that right?"

"Yes Mr Grant Meyers. I know and may I say that you are not that bad yourself. You're kind of handsome."

"Oh really?" he asks with a loving smile.

"Yes really all you have to do is look past the insanely incredible abs, amazingly smouldering smile and freakishly sexy eyes. You might be very sexy." she tells him.

"Aww damn. And I hopped I could sweep you off of your feet with my rugged good looks."

Rachel just laughed at that comment. "You are so conceited."

"And that's why you are with me. I wouldn't say conceited more self-confident. You know you love that about me."

"I wouldn't say that." she says teasingly "I would say I luuurrrrvvv it."

"And there's a difference?" he looks into her eyes. "You know what don't answer. I would rather..." he kisses her neck "kiss you the whole day and make you mine." as he say the words he kisses her from her neck up to her ear and nips her earlobe.

She lets a soft moan escape from her lips. "You know if you keep doing that I won't be able to consentrate." It's one of those rare moments when they are alone on the beach.

"I like a speachless Berry. It's hot. Fucking sexy." he whispers into her ear.

"Language." she says breathlessly. "You know I hate it when..." she trails of when he starts to nibble her neck.

"When what?" he asks between nibbles.

"When you use foul language." she tilts her head back to give him more access to her neck. "Grant people are going to start arriving soon. We should set up our picnic in time for the fireworks." she says still enjoying his lips on her neck.

"Yeah you're right." he said pulling back from her.

They set up their picnic in order to get ready for the fireworks. They sat there on their picnic blanket and when they had finished eating they talked about how great it is to be in each other's lives.

Later Raachel is playin in the water as they sun set and Craig follows her into the water. "Do you think I could've been a bird in another life?"

"No."

"Say I'm a bird." she says flapping her arms as if it were wings "Say I'm a bird."

"Ok. You're a bird." He says and she jumps into his arms.

"Now say you're a bird too." she orders.

"If you're a bird, I'm a bird." she smiles at him and he smiles back. After looking deep into her, she bends down and connects their lips. **(I got that from The Notebook or parts that I remember. That's an awesome movie)**

When the time for the fireworks comes they are lying on the blanket she is lying in his arms and they are looking at the explosions above them.

"So beautiful." she snuggles closer to him. Resting her head on his chest.

"Yes you are." he says looking down at her. When she hears him say that she looks up at him. "I love you."

She smiles up at him and kisses him then she tells him. "I'm not ready to say it back to you yet. But I am in love with you."

"I'm a patient man I can wait." he says as he pulls her closer to him and they both look back at the fireworks that is going wild above them.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

She knows it's wrong but she can't help the smile that comes with the memory. She does know that the love she feels for Noah is the best and strongest emosion she has ever experienced. Before Rachel knows it she is outside her apartment building on her way to spend some time with her babies and to prepare herself to tell her boyfriend about her ex-boyfriend.

The love in her heart for the father of her babies is the only thing that got her through those last few months of her pregnancy. It is her love for her boyfriend and babies that she is surviving and no ex-boyfriend no matter how good he made her feel will be able to ruin that.

**And so we come to the end of this chapter. Up next how Rachel and Craig ended and also how Rachel and Puck got together.**

**Review I need you to review. If you don't review my confidence dies little by little which means no inspiration which means story can't continue so please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to all who saw my mistake. It is supposed to be Grant not Craig while I was writing the last chapter I had been thinking of the friendship that might form between Puck and Craig. Still thinking about it. Thank you for telling me leeleelayla5. I should start reading the stuff over again before I upload.**

**SuzQQ Thank you for the wake up call. I'm thinking of changing Rachel's career choice to something that will allow her to spend more time with the twins and will still make her happy.**

**I do not own Glee.**

Chapter 16

Rachel stepped out of her car and into the apartment building. Her mind flashed to Grant breaking up with her.

***FLASHBACK***

"I can't believe we're doing this." Rachel says putting down the box in her hands. "We're finally moving in together." she beams at him.

"Rachel I can't do this." he says seriously.

"What do you mean Grant?" a frown of confusion crosses her face. "What are you saying?"

"I can't do this. We can't be together."

"Don't you love me anymore?"

"Rachel I love you with all I have in me but you don't love me. You can't hide that."

"I can try Grant. I can work at it. Please give me a chance."

"I have been giving you chance after chance, day after day but you don't. I don't doubt that you're in love with me but I want you to be in love with me and love me. You don't and it's not just that. You and Puck..."

"We're just friends." Rachel cuts him off. "You know that Grant."

"Yes Rachel but you choose him above me over and over again." he walks towards her. "I've seen the way he looks at you, I've seen the way you two connect and even though I know you're with me the chemistry between you and Puck is noticed by any one that's close to you."

He walks towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm giving you time to get your things together and to get out." and he left the apartment.

When he was gone Rachel took out her cellphone. She waited for the person on the other side.

"Hello."

"Sana I need you."

"Ray what's wrong? Where are you."

"At Grant's apartment can you get over here as soon as possible please. I need you." Rachel said through tears.

"I'll be there as soon as possible."

After 15 minutes Santana runs through the door and as soon as Rachel sees her she bursts into even more tears.

"He says it's because I can't tell him I love him and that there is something going on between Noah and I." Santana wraps her arms around Rachel. "Get me out of here please Sana, please I need to get out of here I need" she stops. "Lets just leave Sana please." Rachel pleads between sobs.

Santana takes Rachel out to her car and calls Sam and Puck to tell them what happened and sends them to Grant's apartment in order to get Rachel's things.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Rachel immediatly enters her apartment and falls on the sofa in the living room. Kurt and Blaine are on the floor playing with the twins. She can barely believe her twins are 4 weeks.

She looks at her babies and smiles. I don't think I can leave them again. Is the first thing that crosses her mind when tickles Nate's tummy. And Caroline starts cooing at Kurt.

"So? Is Roger hot?" Kurt asks. He looks up at Rachel and sees the look in her eyes and immediatly regrets his words.

"I don't know. How do you think Grant Meyers looked?" Rachel asked upset all over again.

"Really Rach he's your Roger?" Blaine asked sympathetically.

"I wish I could tell you it's all just a sick joke but it's not. What if I take a few years off of Broadway?"

"Rach Broadway is your dream." Puck came up behind her.

"Dreams change Noah." Rachel answered.

Kurt and Blaine gave each other a look. "We're going to go put these two down for their nap." they picked up the twins and left the room.

"Thank you. Noah I need to tell you something. Please sit down."

"You're not going to brake up with me are you?" he asks jokingly. When he sees she is not laughing he asked "Are you breaking up with me?" more seriously.

"No I just have something I need to tell you and I need you to be serious and really listen to what I have to say ok?"

"Ok. Talk."

"Noah you know I had to go and meet the guy who was going to play my Roger right?"

"Yes I remember. You said you had a bad feeling about meeting him. It's not Jesse St James. Is it?" he asked looking deep into her eyes and she can see he is concerned about her.

"No it's not. It's Grant Meyers." she can see his shoulders tence up and she knows whats running through his head. "Noah he is not important. Not anymore. He is a part of my past. You are my present my future. Ok. You are the guy i'm going to fight with when we can't decide what color our bedroom should be. You'll be by my side when the twins go to school and graduate from high school and college. The man who will hold my hand when they get married. Grant means nothing to me and he will never mean anything to me ever again ok?"

"Rachel I trust you but I don't trust him. What if he realises he still loves you. Are you going to go back to him because I remember when Kurt asked you, before we got together, that if you had to choose between Finn and Grant. Who would it be and you chose Grant." he stood up and walked over to go and stand in front of the window.

She stood up and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and stood on her toes and whispered in his ear. "I would choose you all the time everyday. For the rest of my life. Noah" she goes to stand in front of him her arms still around his waist "what I felt for Grant died the minute we got together and it isn't half as strong as the love I feel for you. It doesn't even get close to the love I feel for you." she kisses his neck "I love you." she kisses along his jawline. "I love you." she nibbles his earlobe and whispers in his ear "I love you and only you. You are the man that I want to spend the rest of my life with. You are the father of my children and I love you with everything I have in me and I love you even more because of the rascals and how much a part you are of their lives." she looks into his eyes and forces him to keep contact. "Noah you are the one that will always always be in my heart and I need you to know that."

"You know that I will need a lot of convincing." he smirks his sexy smirk.

"Do you remember our first date? We had it for the wrong reasons but it was still the best night of my life or at least one of them." she smiles at the memory.

***FLASHBACK***

"Come on Berry. One date and I will have that jerk out of your mind." Puck tells Rachel hating the mood she has been in for the last couple of weeks.

"Noah listen..." but Puck cut her off.

"No you listen. I want to make you feel good about yourself and I want you to know that you're hot because right now you are not showing any of us that you know that so come out with me tonight. One date. That's all I'm asking for."

"Fine. I can't promise I'll be the best of company though."

"I know."

**THE DATE**

"Noah." she laughs his name. "Where are you taking me?" she places a hand over the blindfold that covers her eyes. And streches the other hand before her afraid that she might bump into something.

"Berry trust me." he whispers in her ear.

"Ok but are we there yet?"

"Nope." he says making the 'p' pop. "We're almost there." they step into the elevator.

"Oh. Where are you taking me? We haven't even left the building."

"Exactly so you know we are still in the apartment." he tells her. "That's all you're getting out of me." the elevator doors open and he picks her up.

"Ahhh." she shouts in shock "Noah what are you doing?" she starts to laugh loving the feel of his arms around her as he carries her bridal style.

"We're almost there but right now I need to actually carry you because I doubt you can climb stairs with a blindfold on." he walks through the open door. They are on the roof of the building.

He prepared a table for them it's the only table there. A oil lamp is the centre piece of the table and next the table there is a smaller table with sparkling cider on ice. He took off her blindfold.

"Oh Noah." she says while walking over to the table.

"I thought that maybe you didn't want to see too many people so I set this up for us." he said pulling out her chair.

"Oh Noah that's so sweet. Thank you." she says as she's sitting down.

He brings over their starters and pours the cider. "I know you don't drink so I got us this shit."

"Noah language. And thank you." after the starters are done he puts on some music. It's mostly slow songs.

He stands up and extendends a hand to her. "My lady would you like to dance?"

"Dear sir" she says taking his hand "I would love to."

That is how they spend their night. Eating, drinking, laughing and dancing. It was at the end of her date that Rachel knew Grant was right because never in her life had she felt so at home in anyone's arms. Ever.

After their date he takes her back to the apartment that she shared with Blaine and Kurt. At the door she tells him. "I really hope that was not our last date."

"Babe that was just the beginning." he kissed her cheek. "When we have a date that is not meant to get you to forget about Grant I will give you a real kiss." and then he walked away. Leaving a smiling Rachel behind.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

She looks back up at him. "Noah I don't think I can do this."


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Glee.**

**I'm most likely boring you to death with this and to be honest I hate asking but PLEASE inspiration is dying and if it doesn't come back soon I'm going to have to stop writing because right now I don't know what you want to happen and the lack of reviews really aren't helping so PLEASE REVIEW OR LEAVE IDEAS.**

Chapter 17

"Noah I don't think I can do this." She looks into his eyes. Desperately trying to get him to understand what's wrong. "I don't want to do this."

"What are you talking about Rachel?" Puck asked her.

"I can't leave them everyday. And only see them at night when they are most likely asleep. Noah I want to be a mother to my children not some absent woman who just gave birth to them I can't let that be who they see me as when they are older."

"Rachel..."

"I don't want to go back Noah, but I have to. My savings aren't going to last forever and I can't keep asking my dads for financial back up and Shelby has Beth to take care of. So I can't just stop." she felt like she could cry. She didn't want to be a absent mother but she needed to work in order to take care of her babies.

"Rachel that's why you have me. I'm their dad. I'm here to help you take care of them and love them. All you have to do is ask. You don't have to go back immediatly. Our record is doing pretty good. I got money. Rachel when are you going to realise that you can count on me? I'm here for them and you. I want to be here for you. Please let me be here for you. I need all of you in my life. I need you to let me be a part of your lives. Let me help you." Noah looked into her eyes. "Let me help you.

IN NATHANIEL'S ROOM

"I think we need to give those two some privacy." Kurt says to Blaine while sitting down in the rocking chair with Caroline firmly in his arms she looks up at him. "I can't get over the fact that this child looks just like her mother, but she is silent which she gets from her dad meanwhile that little boy in your arms..."

"Kurt! Why do you want to give them privacy? It's not like they asked for it." Blaine interrupted Kurt's little speech.

"They never get any time as a couple anymore and they need some time to talk. So why don't we takes these beautiful angels to the park and so the world the can see the Puckleberry babies. After all Puck and his band members have been stalked ever since their album went platinum." (**I know it's a bit soon but Puck wants to supports his family and Rachel doesn't exactly have all the money in the world seeing as she hasn't yet had a real job.)**

"I don't think they are going to know who the Puckleberry babies are seeing as Rachel and Puck hasn't appeared in public with them yet." Blaine tells Kurt while pulling face at Nate who tries to giggle but no sound can be heard.

"That is why we should take them. Let them enjoy their lives now before celebrity settles in."

"Like they are going to remember!"

"Blaine lets just give their parents privacy. Lets take them to their godmothers. Or to the park to feed the birds."

"Fine."

They both walk out of the room to the living room where Rachel and Puck are talking. "Hey Rach were taking these two to their godmothers and for some fresh air. It's really not that cold anymore. So are we allowed to?" Kurt asked with Caroline in his arms.

"Yes Kurt that would be nice. Thank you and could you please remind Quinn that we are going for our fittings this weekend. For their party." Rachel answers him.

"Will do."

He and Blaine decide to carry the babies because they really aren't heavy and the stoller won't be needed because the twins are never in them. Their godmothers and their godmothers' partners make sure of that. Brittany makes sure Caroline is always with her because they share a name.

They hand the babies over to Rachel and Puck and grabs a two bottles of breast milk (Rachel got a pump during the baby shower) and powder milk a few diapers and everything they are going to need including Caroline's changing mat. She normally poops when she doesn't have a diaper on. Rachel sees the mat and remembers the first time she did that to Noah.

**FLASHBACK**

"Noah I'm going to bathe our babies I'll do Caroline first ok. Nate is still asleep." she tells him and heads to the bathroom to run water in the plastic pink baby bath.

"Let me." Noah tells her.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asks.

"Yes."

"Ok just don't be too rough remember she is just a baby and when you wash her back remember to support her neck ok? Oh and remem-" she was cut off when she heard Nate crying "Well he is awake." Rachel smiles and walks out of her room to Nate. While they were talking they took the baby bath to Rachel's room and laid Carey down on her baby towel.

While Rachel is busy trying to calm Nate down Puck starts to undress Carey leaving her in only her diaper. "Hey baby girl mamma doesn't think that I can bathe you. Well lets show her, daddy isn't all that bad. Right baby girl." He talks to her while he bathes her. It is time to take off her diaper and continues to bathe her. When it comes time to putting on a new diaper he just sees the poop on her towel (**my baby cousin actually did this to me lol)**. "What the...?" he tries to cover it up but Rachel catches him when she comes in with Nate in her arms.

"Noah...?" then she sees the poop and starts laughing.

"Rach I'm sorry I didn't know she was going to do that." Noah says to a Rachel that just couldn't stop laughing "Why are you laughing this is not funny."

"Actually it is."

"Does this happen often?" he asks wishing it's not just with him.

"Yes it does. I was going to tell you to remember you use the mat but then Nate started crying. At least she pooped on her towel and not on the bed." Rachel says smiling at her boyfriend and how he immediatly cleans their little girl and she knows she just loves him a little more."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Blaine and Kurt take the babies back and walk out the door.

"Rachel will you let me help you." Puck asks when they are alone once again.

"Noah I can't expect you to do that." Rachel tells him honestly. "You are already giving away so much and you need to give Beth as much attention love and care as you are giving those little people." Rachel looks into his eyes and has the urge to kiss him but right now is a very inappropriate time.

"Rachel I give attention to Beth. I help out as much as Shelby will let me but there isn't much I can do because legally Beth isn't my daughter and Shelby won't allow me to be there for her financialy and I need to do this for our babies. Rachel please." she can see the urgency in his eyes and feels guilty for doing to him what her mother is doing to him. She isn't allowing him to be there for his children in everyway he wants to be.

"Fine. You can help the twins financially but I need to be able to support myself." She walks over to the couch and sits down.

"Rachel why? Just let me help you too." He goes over to sit next to her. "Come on baby. Let me help you."

"Noah you do know that you are begging, right?"

"Right now I don't care. I'm looking out for the woman I love with all my heart and soul, the woman that makes me so fucking happy I'm not sure that shits it's even legal. Rachel when I thought you were going to die I..." he stoped "I didn't know how I was going to go on. The only things that kept me going were Nathaniel, Caroline and the few times that I do get to see Beth but the only thing I wanted at that moment was you in my arms." he pulls her from her spot on the couch onto his lap. "Please."

**AT SANTANA AND BRITTANY'S**

"I wonder how Rachel's day at work was. I don't think I will ever be able to leave my babies like that especially if they are as cute as the little baby Puckerman's." Santana says while in the kitchen busy making lunch.

"Hey San have you ever thought about us having a baby together." Brittany asked suddenly and Santana is speechless. She knows what ever she is going to say might change her life but the thing is she is not sure.

Before Santana can answer they hear a knock and the door and Santana tells Brittany that they will talk about that later. She goes to answer the door.

"Hey Britt look who it is." Santana says taking Caroline from Kurt and as soon as she turns around Brittany takes Caroline from Santana.

"Hey beautiful baby." she smiles at Caroline forgetting her conversation with Santana.

"Are we interrupting something?" Kurt asked Santana.

"No we were getting ready for Quinn and Finn who should be here any minute. You are welcome to stay here for as long as you like." Santana answers.

"Look who's finally asleep." Blaine says. Nate has been fussy today. "Can I go lay him down on your bed?" he looks at Santana.

"Sure you can."

Blaine walks to Santana's room and place Nate on the bed in the middle. He may not be able to roll over yet but you never know. When he walks back into the living room Quinn and Finn arrived.

"So what do you guys think?" Kurt asked.

"What did I miss. If Kurt gets that look on his face then he is up to something." Blaine says as he catches Kurts last words to the group.

"We are trying to get Puckleberry some alone time, but that's going to be a problem because Rachel refuses to be away from her children for more then a few hours." Quinn answered.

"And what was Kurt's idea?" Blaine asked.

"Shelby." Kurt answered simply.

"Shelby?" Blaine raised a brow.

"Yes, Shelby. She has been the only person Rachel trusts to take her babies over night. If only we can find a way for Quinn and Finn's party to be sooner. Oh and by the way you guys have fittings this weeken" Kurt says and Quinn nods at the last comment.

"Actually, we wanted the party at the boat house and when we called they got a cancellation and we booked. We need to push our party up for next month. We are going on our honeymoon two days after. Do you think that's soon enough?" Quinn asked.

"Yes now Blaine we need to book us a place to stay for next month. And we also need to get Puck to stay at the apartment with Rachel. Shall we make it our monthly getaway weekend?" Kurt looked over at Blaine.

"Whatever you say." Blaine answered.

They group smiled at each other. They knew Puck and Rachel needed time for themselves now all they had to do was get Shelby to convince Rachel that the twins should stay with her for a day or two.

**Not very happy with this chapter and think I should maybe give it a time out. Please review who knows I might get excited and write the next chapter and have it up sooner than I did this one.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm smiling cause I just like it. Only one person asked me to continue this story so SuzQQ thank you for the long reviews full of pointers it helps a lot.**

**SMUT! Please keep in mind. First fanfic first smut so it might not be good.**

**I think this chapter is going to be longer than the rest because I have a lot that I want to happen in this chapter.**

**Also thank you for all the alerts and favourites. It really made my day and I have to say today was a totally crappy day.**

**I don't own Glee**

Noah, having dropped the subject of supporting Rachel aswell as the twins only for now, was watching a movie with Rachel when he heard her breathing steadily and realised she was asleep. He got up and picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. Softly he placed her on her bed and turned to leave when she reached out to grab his arm gently.

"Don't go. Stay here with me please." She asked her voice groggy from sleep.

He climbed into bed with her and she snuggled up to him and wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his arms around her. "Rachel, I love you." he breathed into her hair.

She hugged him tighter. "I am afraid." she told him.

He looked down at her. "What are you so afraid of."

"You." she looks up at him.

"Me?" she nods. "Why?"

"The power you have over me. I was raised to be independant and I'm afraid if I give into you and something happens that ruins our relationship I will have no where to go. It's so hard Noah. I trust you I just don't trust myself sometimes."

"Rachel..." he didn't know how to respond to that.

"Noah I ... I ... is it ok if we just lay here for a while? I just want to feel your arms around me and not complicate it."

"Sure babe." he places a quick kiss on her head and wraps his arms around her even tighter pulling her closer to him. Some how he will get her to trust in what they have.

Later in the day Kurt and Blaine returned with the babies placing them in their baby cradles. They go to Rachel's room to tell her that they are back only to see her and Puck wrapped in each other's arms.

"Well I can't say it's a bad thing." Blaine says walking away. Leaving behind a Kurt taking pictures with his phone and sending it to Santana and Quinn.

Kurt scrolls down his contact lists and phones Shelby.

"Hello Kurt. Is something wrong?" she asks a little panicked because Kurt never calls her unless there's something wrong with Rachel.

"No nothing is wrong. I just want to talk to you. Can we meet somewhere?"

"Sure I was just about to drop Beth at a friends house for a playdate."

"How about the coffee shop close to your house?" Kurt asked.

"Ok see you in 20 minutes." Shelby says hanging up the phone.

"Blaine are you going to be ok with the twins?" Kurt asked when he walked in the living room finding Blaine trying to calm down a very upset Nate. When he gets like that the only person who can calm him down is Rachel.

"Yeah sure. I just hope Rachel wakes up soon. I think he misses her he has barely been with Rachel today. Her absence is having an effect on him." then he realised Kurt was going somewhere. "Where are you going?"

"To meet Shelby and inform her of our plan." and then he adds. "And to get her to play along ofcourse." he grabs his car keyes and walk out of the apartment. Leaving Blaine to try and calm his godson down.

"Please please stop crying. Your going to wake up your sister and that would be chaos." that is when he feels a hand on his shoulder he looks up to see Rachel smiling at him. He doesn't think he has ever been this happy to see her before.

"Here. Give him to me." she takes him from Blaine and brings Nate's head to her chest so he can hear her heartbeat. "It's ok big guy momma's here shhh." she pats him lightly on his back and when he hears his mom humming to him and feels her touch he starts to calm down.

"I think he missed you today." Blaine says picking up Caroline who started to stirr.

"I missed him too." she smiles at Nate. She is nursing him now. "And her. I don't think I'm going back to work at least not to broadway. Noah said he would support me in my decision."

"And I meant it." Noah said walking over to sit next to her.

Caroline recognising her dads voice started swinging her arms. "I think a little girl wants to be with her daddy." Blaine says and walks over to Puck handing him Caroline.

"Hey Carey." Puck says starting to play with his daughter. "Hey baby girl."

Blaine looked at the couple smiling at Puck who had his right arm around Rachel's shoulder and the left holding Carey. He started to feel less guilty about what they are doing. He knew Rachel was reluctant about taking steps to further her relationship with Puck and was feeling guilty for pushing them together but he can see that they are supposed to be together even if Rachel didn't know it just yet.

At the coffee shop.

"Hello Shelby thank you for meeting me." Kurt says as Shelby takes the seat across from him at the table.

"What did you want to talk to me about Kurt?" Shelby says narrowing her eyes trying to figure out what is running through his head.

"Well you know Finn and Quinn's party is coming up right?"

"Yes. I was looking forward to it because Quinn is taking Beth for the night meaning I can have some time alone." she said with a smile.

"Then I really am going to have trouble getting you to agree to what I have to say" he pauses "more like ask rather than say."

"What are you talking about Kurt?"

"Well I was hoping you could take the twins for the night."

"Why?"

"Rachel is a bit reluctant about taking her relationship with Puck further. We, meaning our group of friends, want them to have a night alone to talk through whatever is holding them back which is why Blaine and I are going on our monthly getaway after the party, but they can't talk if they have the twins to run after every few hours." Kurt says hoping he could get her to agree.

Shelby is quiet for a while. She already knew that she would like to have her grandbabies with her for a night and a day it should be fun. She felt good at being able to call the twins her grandbabies, she was afraid Rachel wouldn't allow it but she did and she even teased her about being a grandma when she (Shelby) herself had a seven year old. "Ok I will. I love those little dolls and spending a night with them will be fun after all the only one who will be trouble is Nate, Carey is the quiet one."

**One month later**

Rachel had jumped into action as soon as she heard the boat house was available and within a month Rachel had planned Quinn and Finn's party. Making sure every detail was the way Quinn wanted it to be.

The party was in full swing. Santana was on the dance floor with Brittany. Santana was wearing a red coctail dress while Brittany was wearing a black dress both their dresses were form fitting. Santana was wearing black stilettos while Brittany wore red stilettos. Their hair was tied up in messy buns with big flowers on the side of their buns. They had decided to wait a year or two before starting to think about babies. Kurt and Blaine had left already. This time they were going to LA. Finn and Quinn were slow dancing with Beth in their arms. Quinn was wearing a cream dress that stopped below her knees. It was a boob tube simple dress making her look elegant and classic. Her shoes were were stilettos as well. It's heels covered in diamante and the strapps were connected with a tiny diamante butterfly. Her hair hung loosely on her shoulders. Rachel was wearing a pale pink dress. It huged her upper body (she had lost most of her baby fat due to the stress of the party she only ate to get energy and when she was forced. Puck had to look after his girl) and hung loosely on the rest of her body stopping mid-thigh. Her hair was tied half up and half down it hung in waves. Her shoes were platforms in a dark pink rose colour.

"Rachel." Quinn said as she and Puck danced closer to them. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"It's my pleasure." Rachel smiles at Beth who has her head rested on Finn's shoulder. "One day you will be able to return the favour."

"Can I dance with my girl." Puck asked stepping away from Rachel and taking Beth from Finn and Quinn.

After a couple of dances, jokes and the traditional throwing of the bouquet and garter, which Puck and Rachel cought [not by accident], the couple was ready to head over to they hotel and have a family night with Beth before they go on their honeymoon.

Rachel and Puck left to go to her apartment. When they arrived there Puck went to go sit on the couch, "Noah throughout the party tonight all I could think about was how I wished that it was us or how I wish we were on our way there." Rachel tells him flopping down on the couch next to Puck and kick off her shoes.

"Rach you know -"

"Shh" she tells him. "let me finish." he nods. "I can't think of anything stopping us but me and my stupid fears of you realising that you don't love me. Which is stupid because you have told me over and over again that you do love me and you have proved it so many times before." she turns to look at him. "I don't want to go back. I'm going to call Dunstin and tell him that my children come first and they will always come first. And with that if your offer to help me in every way possible still stands. I would like to take you up on that offer." he nods and she moves to straddle his hips. He places his hand on her thighs and she drapes her arms on his shoulders and looks down into his eyes. His hands is causing a tingling sensation through out her body.

"Thank you for letting me be the man in your life and for letting me be there for you." he says into her ear his voice thick with passion and desire for her. The way she is sitting on his lap and the way the dress is huging her body is not helping the fact that he is really turned on infact it is making him want her more.

She places a soft kiss on his jaw. Moving her lips over to his and pulls back to look into his eyes. She leans down again to connect their lips at first it's soft but the it gets more intence and soon she feels his tongue on her lips willing them to give it access. When her lips part to give his tongue access it sends a spark of electricity through their bodies. She moans at the feeling and he pulls her closer to him. She starts rocking her body back and forth. He cursed himself for wearing his tight fitting pants instead of the loose one because his growing erection is getting really uncomfortable and her basically fucking him with their clothes on is not helping one bit. His lips disconnects from hers and trails down to her neck and he is stuck there for a while causing her to through her head back in order to give him more access. His mouth moves back to hers. Her hands travels to his shirt and unbuttons the first button heading over to the next button untill every button is loose. Wildly she pushes his shirt down. She pulls away to look at him and appreciate him.

"Urg I missed you." she says and connects their lips again while her hand are roaming is pecs, biceps and abs.

His hands roams her back and finds the zip to her dress and pulls it down. He pulls her dress down they still haven't moved so the dress stops at her hips. "Fuck." he says as he looks at her, her dress is a boob tube so she wasn't wearing a bra. "Fucking missed you so much." he pulled her to him again. He started playing with her nipples untill they were hard. She started to unbuckle his belt and unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his zip. He felt sudden relief at the space he had now. Her hands moved up to his abs again. One of her arms moved around his neck and the other travel to his member who was by now fully standing on attention. She starts rubbing him through his boxers. He groans and she remembers how much she loved that sound when it came from him.

Suddenly she stand up leaving him confused. "I need a shower." her dress fell down to the ground and she walks a few feet away from him and looks over her shoulder towards him. "Want to wash my back?" she asked. Without waiting for his answer she walks to the bathroom. At first he didn't register what she said but when he realised what she was inviting him to do he stepped out of his pants and followed her into the bathroom.

When he got to the bathroom she had already turned on the water it's almost the perfect temperature. He took in her body it was only covered by the black lace boy shorts she was wearing. When she noticed what he was doing she pulled down her boy shorts and stepped out of them into the shower. "Coming?"

"Fuck yeah." he removes his boxers and steps in the shower with her. He was standing behind her and reached forward to cup her breasts, her still swollen breasts and started nibbling her should as the water ran over their body making every move even more errotic.

She leans into him shivering in delight as she felt his erection pressing into her. One of his hands let go of her breast to grab the bar of soap. He started to lather her tummy working his way up to her breasts and now his hands moved to her back. She realised that him washing her back meant loss of bodily contact. She was just about to object when he turned her to face him losing contact for only a second before her naked breasts came in contact with his bare chest. His hands travelled to a lower part of her body and slid between her legs. He started to nibble her shoulders and she reached down to stroke his erection. She smiled when he growled in pleasure.

He washed his hands and placed them on her sides lifting her up."Rach..." he says remembering protection.

"Birth control." she tells him and wraps her legs around him and felt his member entering her. She gasped at the feeling.

"You ok?" he looks up at her.

She nods "Just forgot how good you feel." and then she wiggles encouraging him to move.

He pulls out of her and pushes back in again and he repeats with every thrust he gets deeper. Her nails dig into his shoulder and heels into his thighs. They found a rhythm and stuck to it moving in unison. She felt the tension grow inside of her and she felt herself move closer to the edge all she needed was a few more thrusts for her to lose it. Her walls tightened around him and she was so tight that it was enough to send him over the edge. They came together.

He slid down against the shower wall with her still in his arms once again she is straddling him searching for words untill he takes a hand and pushes her hair away from her face. "Beautiful." and that all she needs. She places a kiss on his lips and smiles at him. The she turns off the shower and looks at him again their naked bodies moved in closer contact and she placed a passionate kiss on his lips again and then she pulls away.

"Lets move in together." her eyes widen in shock as the words left his mouth.

**I did say that I was going to take a break but then I realised varisty starts in 2 weeks so I would much rather update as often as possible before I start swimming in essays.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed. Please review**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own glee.**

**Also I'm not going to include Shelby's night with the twins.**

Chapter 19

"Let's move in together." For a few minutes she is completely shocked.

She shuts the water off and gets up. Wrapping a towel around her body leaving him in the shower. He sits there wondering if that was the wrong thing to say but decides that this is what he wants, he wants her. He wants their kids with to grow up with their mom and dad in the same home. He gets up and wraps a towel around his hips.

"Rachel..."

"Why?" she asked him.

"Because I love you and you love me. I want us to be in one place together you, me and our babies."

She is silent for a long while and then says "That's not the full reason for you wanting to move in with me."

"I'm afraid." while they are talking she tosses him a sweat pants he left at the apartment one of the nights that he spend over. She pulls on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid that you might not want me. Afraid that our kids will hate me for not being with them as often as I possibly can. They spend more time with Blaine and Kurt then they do with me. I might miss their first steps, their first words. What if they grow up calling Kurt and Blaine daddy?" While he was talking he had his head down eyes on the ground so he couldn't see the small soft smile forming on her face.

"Noah the last time someone asked me to move in with them they dumped me on the same day we were supposed to move in together." Rachel told him.

He looks up at her. "But Rach I..." she cuts him off.

"I'm not done yet." she tells him. "I know you won't do that to me. When I left you in the bathroom memories of Grant hurting me rushed through my head and when I came into the room I knew that you wouldn't do that. I know you won't do that." she takes a step closer to him and looks him in his eyes and says. "Noah Puckerman if the offer that you made me a few minutes ago still stand then I would love to move in with you. I would love for our family to be even closer but I do have a condition though."

"What?"

"Do you remember that beautiful ring you showed me?" he nods confused why is she bringing up the ring? "I want you to put it on my finger as soon as you feel ready." she walks to him. Grabbing his arms and wrapping it around her lower back she puts her arms around his neck. "Because, Noah, I am ready for that to happen. I know with all of my protesting about us moving forward it didn't seem that way but I am ready to spend the rest of my life with you."

He smiles down at her and pulls her closer to him and as he does this her arms wraps around his neck tighter. He pulls her into a kiss. It's the type of kiss that can not be explained it can only be felt it has so much love in it and caring and passion and tenderness. The perfect kiss.

"I really do love you." Puck tells her when pull away for air.

"I know. I love you too." she gets up. "So what do you say to me getting dressed and going over to your apartment so you can get dressed. Going to get our babies from my mom. So you can spend some time with Beth and I can talk to my mom for a bit. And after we can show the world the son and daughter of the famous Noah Puckerman?"

"That sounds like a plan." he smiles up at her during their kiss they had moved over to the bed. "Why are you on birth control?" he asks suddenly.

"Remember that night at your apartment?"

"Yeah."

"When I went to the docter for a check up she told me that I healed very well and that I was ok to have sex again. So I asked her for birth control. I didn't want to stop you again if anything like that happened again and I didn't want to get pregnant again at least not for a little while anyway."

"So you would want more kids?"

"Noah I want you to be able to be there from the beginning. From the day I find out I'm pregnant to the day the child, lets hope next time it's one, is born. Before that happens though I would like to be married."

Later that day after their visit with Shelby and Beth, Quinn and Finn brought her home before they went on their honeymoon, they took the twins and Beth to the park. They managed to get half an hour's worth of peace before they were swarmed with people trying to take their picture and pictures of the babies.

They decided that they get to spend the entire day with Beth they would let her watch Disney Princess movies while eating Chinese food and lots of ice cream.

Noah (because when he was with them he was Noah) watched as the love of his life sang along with his daughter and he feels truely happy, happy that this is his life. He has Beth in his life and his girlfriend agreed to live with him how can that ever be wrong? It was Saturday night Beth was in bed and the twins asleep. Rachel and Noah were lying in bed talking about their moving in together.

"What if we bye new things. The twins are already settled in and I don't want to change their surroundings just yet. Blaine and Kurt are moving out when they come back they found a place to live that's newly wed friendly as Blaine said. And them moving out means we have extra room incase your mom decides to come and visit with your sister and my dads are also here at the same time then we'll have more than enough space. We can get rid of everything that's not importand and bye new things."

"Fine but I still say we should move into a different apartment."

"Noah I don't want to move if we don't move into a house. I want our kids to have a yard to play in and if that can't happen I don't want to move."

"I understand. And I agree. So I'll move in here. But all the Kurt and Blaine things better go with them."

"Agreed."

"Rachie, Noah I had a bad dream can I sleep here with you?"

"Sure Beth." Rachel smiles at the little girl and lifts the covers up so Beth can crawl in between her and Noah.

**Ok so not a cool chapter but I had to get passed this one so I can get to the proposal in the next one or two chapters.**

**I still don't know how he is going to propose so please if you have any ideas please let me know. Or I'm just going to have to let him redo their first date. Their first date shows in chapter 16**

**Please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you so much for the reviews. So here we go.**

**I do not own Glee or Edwin McCain's I'll be**

Chapter 20

"Rachel can you come here please."

"What's wrong, Noah?" Rachel asked when she walked in the room with Nate in her arms.

"I've been trying to bathe Caroline but she keeps on crying." Noah says over a crying Caroline.

"Here take Nate, let me see what's wrong with her." she hands Nate to Noah and goes over to the changing table where Caroline is lying naked. She pick Caroline up to inspect her body and sees that she has a rash. "It's a diaper rash. We took too long before we changed her now her bum is sore. We just need to throw some powder on a fresh diaper and after a while it will go away." she tells him while changing Caroline's diaper.

A few minutes later they heard the door bell.

"That must be the girls." Rachel said walking out of the room. "Now please call me if you need me or if they get too fussy."

"Rachel don't worry. If I can't handle them Blaine can and I am their dad. Enjoy your time with the girls."

"And Kurt." Rachel adds.

"And Kurt." Noah smiles at her with Nate on one arm and Caroline on the other.

"Actually Diva I just came here to tell you that I can't make it for girls day at the spa. I promised Blaine I would do some male bonding with the 'boys'" he says doing the air commas as he says "boys".

"Are you sure? We could always kidnap you." Rachel suggests as Quinn, Brittany and Santana nod their heads in agreement.

"I'm sure. Enjoy your spa day." he gives her a kiss on the cheek and takes Carey from Puck.

"Ok. Please make sure that the twins stick to their schedules. And Kurt, Caroline has a little rash on her behind so if you could check on that for me see if there is any change if not call me ok?"

"Don't worry we will take care of that now please leave."

The girls left for their day and the guys spring into action.

"I want this to be perfect ok? She deserves the best and that is what she'll get no matter what. You got it?"

"Calm down Puckerman." Finn tells him. "It's not like she's going to say no."

"She might change her mind." Puck bites back.

"If I know my Diva she won't say no Puckerman she loves you too much to be able to say no." Kurt tells him.

"Yeah. She has been wanting to be Mrs. Puckerman since you told each other you love each other. I know because she told me." Blaine adds.

"Ok so Blaine and Kurt will have everything set up here. While Sam, Finn and I get everything set up at our destination place. Lets hope the weather plays along I don't need that against me aswell."

"Dude nothing and nobody is against you. You even asked her fathers for their permission so you're pretty much covered there. Just remember to tell your mother as soon as she says yes." Sam tells him.

He nodded at that his mom would go crazy if she found out he was engaged and didn't tell her. He thinks she'll react the way she did when she found out he and Rachel moved in together without taking any steps to 'bond them together'.

Puck, Finn and Sam walked out of the apartment and headed over to the lake house which Puck rented out for the night.

"Well lets get these two down after all we have a lot of work to do." Kurt tells Blaine.

Blaine nods and says "Think of it Kurt they are finally getting married." Blaine pauses and then adds "It will happen they are meant to be together. We both know that."

The two men start to clean the apartment as soon as they get the twins to sleep. Which took long because some how Rachel didn't have enough time to clean the apartment since they moved out 3 months ago.

When they finished cleaning Kurt headed over to Santana and Brittany's apartment. To get the dress they had picked out fot Rachel to wear. Blaine stayed back and threw rose pedals from the front door to the room Rachel and Puck shared now.

Kurt came back with the dress and placed it on the bed in Rachel's room. He also place the necklace with a delicate diamond and diamond earings next to the dress and placed the silver shoes next on the floor at the dress' end and placed and not that said wear me on the dress.

He walked over to the mirror and placed a post-it on the mirror saying meet the car outside.

He and Blaine then take the twins and take them back to their apartment.

AT THE LAKE HOUSE

"Ok so there will be two waiters, ready to deliver our food. The crayfish cocktail starter, with no alcohol she is still breast feeding, gotta look out for my babies, lobster main, and chocolate mouse tart with strawberries for dessert. You have that all handled?" he asked the manager.

"Don't worry Mr Puckerman everything will go great. Might I just add that she is a very lucky woman." the manager tells him. She is an elderly woman. "Ahh young love."

"No ma'am I am the lucky one." he smiles at her and walks over to Sam and Finn who are busy making a path with candles not lit yet.

"Here let me help you." he says he is way too nervous to not do anything. Yeah sure she told him she was ready to marry him but what if she changed her mind? "Arg!"

"Dude calm down. She might just run in the other direction if she sees you so freaked out." Sam jokes.

"Not funny Dude." Puck glares at him and Sam lifts his hands to surrender. He then turns to Finn "How did you ask Quinn to marry you?"

"I set up this whole romantic candle lit dinner at home. I had been planning to ask her for weeks and I was pretty good at hiding it. But when she walked through the door in her light blue dress I lost and dropped down on one knee and asked her to marry me before I even served the starter that night we didn't eat." Finn said with a goofy smile and added "If you know what I mean."

"Yeah yeah we got it." Sam says and place more candles on the way to the table in the middle of the room underneath a huge chandelier.

"I'm going to check on the gazebo." Puck say walking outside seeing that the candles making a path to the gazebo is already placed and that the lights is already framing the frame of the gazebo.

***FLASHBACK***

**"**Noah dinner was lovely thank you." Rachel says with a smile on her face.

"Anything for you babe. So do you want to go out maybe to the gazebo?" Noah asked and she furrows her brows.

She doesn't think she has ever seen him this nervous.

He doesn't think he has ever been this nervous. He is about to tell her he loves her eventhough it will make him a total pussy for saying it first but he is going to say it.

When they reach the gazebo he asks her to dance. "Noah there's no music."

"Babe we have grown up with music in our hearts." he smiles down at her "but incase you can't hear it." He looks over at the dude with the guitar and nods. The guy starts playing Edwin McCain's **I'll **be  and when he plays the last note Noah kisses her and then pulls away and tells her. "Rachel Berry, I love you" It's the first time either of them has said it.

She smiles at him. "I love you too."

***END OF FLASHBACK***

AT THE SPA

"Ray you and Britt go check on our treatments I need to tell Quinn something." Santana tells her.

"Ok. Come on Britt." Rachel says and she and Brittany links arms and head over to the desk. "Hey Berry party for four."

"Well well if it isn't little miss midget." Carista says from behind Rachel.

Rachel sucks in a breath and tries to ignore her. "Mr Hummel won't be joining us so you don't have to include him." Rachel smiles at the lady behind the desk.

"So Puck hasn't realised his mistake yet. But you will see when he realises he is only into you because of the little monsters, who probably are as ugly as hell if you look at their mother. I mean Puck's sexy genes couldn't even cancel that out, he will drop you just like that and come back to me." Carista tells her in a smug attitude.

"Miss please there is no need to insult our guests." the lady behind the desk says with a tight smile. Rachel is one of her favourite clients because she is always so nice.

"Carista." Rachel says sternly "Say what you want about me I don't care but if you even come close to saying something mean about my children. I. Will. Hurt. You." she says the last part through her teeth.

"They are ugly they will never be good they will be the ugliest..."

Before she could finish the whatever she was about to say Rachel tackled her to the ground. "I warned you." Rachel clenched her fist and it connects with Carista's eye and again with her jaw. She kept on punching her hearing Brittany yell at Santana to come back and help. She doesn't stop untill Santana pulls her body off of Carista's.

"Did you see what she did to me?" Carista scream asks the lady behind the desk.

"I'm sorry I didn't see anything." she says fake apologetically. "I was busy on the phone." she puts a smile on her face.

"URGGGG!" and with that Carista walks out of the spa.

Later the girls a busy getting their pedicures done and hair washed.

"Guys do you think it's weird that I really want Noah to ask me to marry him?" Rachel asks.

Santana and Quinn smile knowingly.

"No Rachie. Puck should have asked as soon as you moved in together." Brittany answered.

"Thanks Britt." Rachel says with a smile. "I just wish he would ask me already."

The girls talked (tricked) Rachel into cutting her hair. They had it cut in feathered layers. They even did her make up telling her it would make her feel better after the whole Carista thing.

When Rachel came home she was surprised to see rose petals leading to her bedroom and when she came into the bedroom there was a dress lying on her bed. It was a dark purple ball gown with silver embroidering along the top of the dress. At the end of the dress there were silver heels and next to the dress there was a necklace and earings. With it there was a note that said wear me so she did.

She stepped infront of the mirror to look at her reflection and on the mirror there was another note that told her to go down the the car waiting outside and she did. The car took her to her and Noah's favourite resturant at The Lake House. She followed the now lit candles inside the resturant to the table in the middle underneath the chandelier only to find Noah sitting at the table in a suit.

"Hello beautiful." he smiles at her.

"Hey handsome." she says when he pulls her chair out for her to sit down. "What's all this about?"

"I wanted to spoil the mother of my children." he answers simply.

They get their starter. "Noah this is so wonderful." Rachel says awed.

"Any thing for you sexy. A crazy hot woman like yourself. Damn."

"Noah." she starts to blush.

Throughout the meal they talked out everything they felt and what great friends they have, they knoow that this is a special night she just doesn't know why yet.

"So are you ready for the second part of dessert?" Noah asked.

"Noah I am too stuffed to eat any more." Rachel answered.

"Trust me Rach. You are going to want this." he streches out his hand for her to take it.

She looks at him and then takes his hand with a smile. She just couldn't get rid of it.

They follow the pathway made by more candles. It led them to the gazebo. "Noah nothing could make this night more perfect." she looks into hie eyes so he can see she means it. At that moment Carista was far from her mind. And the fact that Noah has not asked her to marry him yet is at the back of her mind.

"I would like to challenge that." just then Sam appeared strumming his guitar. "Rachel Berry may I have this dance."

She laughs. "Noah Puckerman you may."

Sam starts singing

**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful**

**Stop me and steal my breath**

**Emeralds from mountains and thrust towards the sky**

**Never reavealing their depth**

**Tell me that we belong together**

**Dress it up with trappings of love**

**I'll be captivated, I'll hang from you lips**

**Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above**

**I'll be your crying shoulder**

**I'll be love suicide**

**I'll be better when I'm older**

**I'll be the greatest fan of your life**

**And rain falls angry on the tin roof**

**As we lie awake in my bed**

**You're my survival, you're my living proof**

**My love is alive and not dead**

**Tell me that we belong together**

**Dress it up with trappings of love**

**I'll be captivated, I'll hang from you lips**

**Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above**

**I'll be your crying sholder**

**I'll be love suicide**

**I'll be better when I'm older**

**I'll be the greatest fan of your life**

**And I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead**

**Tuned in, turned out, remembering the thing that you said**

**I'll be your crying shoulder**

**I'll be love suicide**

**I'll be better when I'm older**

**I'll be the greatest fan of your life**

At that moment fireworks started shooting and Noah let go of Rachel so she could look at it.

**I'll be your crying shoulder**

**I'll be love suicide**

**I'll be better when I'm older**

**I'll be the greatest fan of your life**

Rachel turned around to face Noah only to see him on one knee and a ring box with the ring in it in his hand.

"Rachel Berry. I told you I got you this ring to ask you to marry me. What I really should have told you is that this ring belonged to my great grandmother. She and my great grandfather has been together untill the day they died. My grandfather gave this ring to my nanna and they have been married for the rest of their lives untill the day he dies. So I figure it has got to be some sort of sign that this ring brings luck. So here goes. Rachel Berry the very first time I kissed you was the day I knew something good happened in my life and you changed me forever, for the better. I am so thankful to you. I love you Rachel Berry would you do me the honor of being my wife and spending the rest of your life with me?"

She stared at him with tears in her eyes. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes it's a yes." she bends down to kiss him. And he stands up without breaking the kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck and he pulss her closer wrapping his arms around her lower back lifting her off the ground. He starts spinning her around and puts her down again.

She starts laughing when he says "Thank God."

**Well that's the end. Or did you guys want a wedding also. Totaly kidding ofcourse there has to be a wedding. I just need to figure out how that's going to take place. **

**Ok so who is the maid of honor and the best man I was thinking Santana and Sam. They have been there the most for Rachel and Puck after all.**

**Sorry for the mistakes I didn't read through it again.**

**Please review.**

**This story is coming to an end.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the proposal. I got the idea from _A Cinderella story _ and a music video I saw once.**

**I don't own Glee.**

Chapter 21

The next morning Rachel woke up and the first thing she did was make sure that last night wasn't a dream. She checked her left hand to see the light blue diamont ring on her finger. Immediatly she smiles. She is the mother of two beautiful babies and the soon to be wife of Noah Puckerman. Life is perfect.

She suddenly feels a pair of strong arms wrap around her and she smile. "Hello beautiful." he kisses her head. "Admiring your ring I see." even though she can't see him she feels him smiling.

"I could wake up like this every morning. In your arms, the twins in the other room. Your love surrounding me." she gets out of bed.

"Hey where are you going?"

"Brush my teeth."

He smiles he so loves that woman. He gets up and follows her to brush his teeth too. When they are done he takes her in his arms and says "You know we havent celebrated our engagement yet."

"Really?" she says she says faking her shock.

He nods "Yeah."

"Then we better do something about that."

She wraps her arms aound his neck in order to pull him closer. "So do you have any ideas." he asked her their lips almost connecting.

"Well we could do a little bit this" she kisses the corner of his lips "and a little bit of that" she kisses the other corner of his lips "and mostly this." she pulls him into a kiss.

"Now I think I could do that." he says through the kiss. He wraps his arms around her lower back and pulls her so tightly. So tightly that he lifts her of the ground. She wraps her legs around his hips. He pushes her up against the wall and trails kisses down her neck. "Do you know that I love you future mrs Puckerman."

"Yes that is something I know."

He walks with her out of their bathroom and into the bedroom. He gently lays her down on the bed. He pulls his t-shirt that she sleeps in over her head. And she runs her hands up and down his abs. "You feel so good."

He rubs his thumbs over her nipples until they harden. She lets out a moan. He then climbs ontop of her. "Noah I don't normaly approve of this kind of language but I need you to fuck me and to fuck me now."

He kisses her belly. "Just be patient babe." he traces kisses up her belly to her ears. "You won't regret it."

He slides her panties down and throws them on th ground. He pushes her legs apart and kisses her inner thighs untill he gets to her wet pussy. He slides his tougue along her wet folds. "Nooaaahhh." she moans his name and when his tongue enter her pussy she bucks her hips involuntarily. She starts rubing her breats with one hand the other is in his hair. His hand grabs her ass and he pushes her closer to him. She screams out in pleasure and just when she was about to cum he stops. He takes off his pants and just when he was about to enter her she stops him.

"No Noah let me return the favour." he lies down on the bed on his back. She takes him in her mouth and first her tongue teases him then she starts moving her head up and down. He starts to move his hips to increase the intense feeling of pleasure he is experiencing.

"Rach I'm about to cum." she just lets out a moan. She lets him go and positions her pussy over his cock. She slides down on him and starts moving. Her hands on his shoulders in order to steady herself. His hands moves to her breasts and starts to play with her nipples. Their movement at first is slow untill they start moving harder and faster desperate to feel more of each other as much and often as possible when Rachel suddenly reaches her climax forcing her to release another moan which in turn forces him to cum. She colapses on top of him. "Good morning Beautiful."

"I could wake up like this everyday." she smiles as she says it.

Later in the day Blaine and Kurt brings the twins home and catch both Puck and Rachel on the phone with their parents.

"No daddy Noah and I have not set a date yet. I'm still trying to let the fact that I'm engaged sink in... Daddy we haven't talked about where the wedding will be taking place... Daddy we haven't talked about the wedding yet. Let me just enjoy being engaged."

"Ma... Ma listen to me you will not call my fiance and start throwing questions about the wedding at her. We don't even know when we're getting married... Ma if I didn't want to marry her I wouldn't have asked her... Listen Ma I gotta go Nate is throwing a tantrum bye."

Rachel looks over at the baby sleeping peacefully in Blaine's arms. "Noah how could you lie to your mother like that?"

"She's asking questions about things I didn't even think of." Nate starts to stir in Blaine's arms and Rachel moves over to him.

"Hey big boy. How's my big guy? Did you have fun with uncle Blaine and Kurt? Yes you did."

Later that day all the gleeks living in New York gathered in Rachel and Puck's apartment to discuss the wedding plans.

"So have you guys decided when you're going to have the wedding?"

"Well we were thinking in July. It's nice and warm then."

"Maid of honor and best man?"

"I was hoping that Evans would be my best man?" Puck looks over at Sam.

"Really?"

"Yeah dude."

"Yes."

"And I was hoping Santana would be my Maid of Honor?" she looks at Santana for confirmation.

"Shit yes!"

"Santana my babies." Rachel scolds her.

"Yes I would love to be you MOH. Better?"

"Much." she embraces Santana. "Thank you."

**Not much I know but this story has about 1 or 2 more chapters to go.**

**Please review. Sorry about any mistakes I haven't read through it again.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Glee.**

Rachel was in the house that she and Puck bought. They want to have it decorated before their wedding takes place. Meaning as soon as their honeymoon is over they want to move into their home. And that is just a few months away. Today is valentines day. Rachel and Puck decided this was the first birthday of their children so why not enjoy the time you have with them?

They are throwing a party for the twins. She can't help but get excited. Today a year ago she gave birth to two beautiful children. She is going to celebrate it. That is what she is going to do. Luckily for her, her friends loved the twins. Their godparents threatened them making them promise to forget the day of love and to spend it celebrating their angels' entrance into this world.

"Come on babe we need to go pick up the cake." Puck said snaking his arms around her waist.

"Think about it Noah within a few months we'll be starting our new lives together. In this house with our babies. Even though they aren't babies anymore." Rachel smiles at the thought of her children.

"Yeah but I'm locking Caroline up untill she's 40. There is no way any boy is coming near her, especially when she is like her mother." he lets go of her waist and the takes her hand. "We really have to go though." he leads her out of the house and locks the door.

"Noah you're not serious about locking Carey up in the house are you?" Rachel says with a frown.

"Yes I am."

Rachel laughs at her fiancé. "I love you but sometimes you're just too much." she walks to the car laughing at him.

"It's not funny woman." Puck says getting in the car.

She just smiles at him. Her life may not be perfect but it's pretty damn close if you ask her.

After Rachel and Puck went to get the cake they headed home to get everything ready for the party. The twins are over at Shelby's their time with their grandmother. They have been spending a lot of time with their different godparents and their grandmother. That is where they are going to be staying when Rachel and Puck go on their honeymoon.

After everything is set up Rachel picks Caroline up who keeps on calling her. "Chelle! Chelle!"

"Yes Carey that's right Rachel is here, but you have to call me Mama like Nate does. You can't call me Chelle." Rachel smiles at Caroline. "But right now where going to give you a bath. Because there are people coming over for your party. Dada is bathing Nate so you can be ready when the people arrive." she kisses Caroline on her cheek.

She goes to bathe Caroline. And dresses her in rainbow colored tights and a jean skirt and a hello kitty long sleave top. She ties her hair in pig tails.

When Puck is done with bathing Nate he dresses him in a dark blue jean, a light blue shirt and a black jersey. After he put shoes on Nate's feet he lets him run wild. He jumps around and never slows down. Nate is a runner. He does everything fast which caused him to run into a lot of things.

"Where are the birthday babies?" Santana is one of the first to arrive. She is followed by Brittany who is carrying a pink box obviously a present for Caroline, while Santana is carrying Nate's present.

"Well Caroline is dancing. And Nate is running away from Noah." Rachel said hugging Brittany and Santana placing a kiss on both girls cheeks.

They look over at Caroline who is dancing, more like bouncing, in front of the TV and Nathaniel who is trying to run away from his dad.

Next to arrive is Blaine and Kurt. They each brought a present for the twins. Blaine walks over to go dance with Caroline and Kurt goes to sit with the girls. "Looks like music will be Caroline's life she might just end up to be like her mom. With some of her dad's personality." Kurt says as he looks at Caroline singing gibberish with Blaine.

"My little Diva. You have got to love her." Rachel smiles proudly at her little girl.

"And that is going to be a little monster." Santana says looking at Nate who nearly ran face first in the wall. Thank goodness Puck was there to stop him. "That is Puck's son alright." Santana laughing at Nate who is now hitting his father repeatedly in the face.

"Yeah he is like Noah isn't he." she laughs "Let me go save Noah." she walks over to them.

When Rachel gets close enough to Nate he places an open hand on her mouth and she kisses it. Nate starts to giggle when she tickles his neck. "Here give him to me I got it." She takes him from Puck and starts playing with him.

When everybody arrives. They start the party. Quinn is about 2 months pregnant at this stage.

"So are you you excited?" Brittany asked Quinn when they were eating their cake.

"Rach can you see if you can calm Caroline down. I can't right now I'm busy with Nate." Puck asked peeking into the living room where the girls are.

"Excuse me girls my little girl needs me so I'm going to go to her." Rachel smiled at her friends and headed to her crying daughter. "Hey baby girl. What's wrong huh? It's ok Mama is here."

As if Caroline understood what her mom just said she looks up at her. "Chelle." she reaches up to Rachel and grabs a strand of her hair. "Chelle."

"Yes sweety, Chelle is here." Rachel says and she rests Carey head on her shoulder and starts humming to her. For twenty minutes or so she rocks Caroline gently back and forth.

Puck looks at them from outside the room. "You know if I didn't know this before I know it now. There is no other woman I want with me to be the mother of my children and my future wife other than you."

She places Caroline in her crib and walks over to Puck who throws his arms on her shoulder and she throws her arms around his waist. "Do you know that I love you?" Rachel asks as they join their friends in the living room.

"Yes I do. I love you too." he places a gentle kiss on her lips and smiles at her.

**Two more chapters.**

**I need help bachelor and bachelorette parties up next please, please help me with ideas for both. I'm kinda stuck right now. Give as many as you would like. I need all the help I can get.**

**Thank you for reading please, please review. Love you mwahz.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Glee.**

**Only one of you said what you wanted for the parties and that is what's going to happen. You are not allowed to be mad at me.**

**Really bad smut seriously Rachel is OOC and I'm not sure whether you'll like that.**

**I know I said that this would be the last chapter but it's not sorry I won't do that again?**

Chapter 22

It's the Friday before the wedding and the boys are heading to Vegas it's a cliché' they know but what better way to spend your last weekend as a free man than spending it gambling? Puck is busy packing for the weekend.

The boys are all getting ready for a night of fun.

"I'm going to miss you." Puck says as he grabs Rachel by the hips and pulls her against him. Her back is to him.

"Noah your mother or my dads might walk in on us." She tells him trying to get out of his grip.

"No babe they took the twins out and actually just left to explore the city so. I say have one some single sexy time." He whispers in her ear suggestively.

"I do want to I do but you know we're in the kitchen and you still need to pack you overnight bag."

"Rach seriously I'm so hungry and you won't feed me."

"Noah if you were that hungry why didn't you just tell me? Do you want a sandwich?"

He sighs and shakes his head he takes her hand and brings it to the front part of his pants. "Rachel I'm hungry for you."

"Oh my" she lets out a breath and bites her lower lip. "Well I can definitely help you with that."

She gives him a sly smile. "You know Mr. Puckerman, tonight your friends are going to show you the benefits of being single. And you might just decide that you are going to stay that way." She pulls him against her body and starts to play with his belt buckle. "So I think I have to stop you from doing that."

"Oh yeah?"

"Uh huh." She nods her head and looks into his enchantingly beautiful eyes. The eyes that will be hers in little over a week and frankly she can't wait for that day to happen.

"And how do you plan to do that, Miss Berry?"

"Well I was planning on doing this." She goes on her tippy toes and pulls him down so she could kiss him lightly behind the ear.

"I don't know if that's going to work you need to do better than that." Puck says playfully.

She pouts a bit. "What if I do this?" She kisses along his jaw line. "And this?" She unbuttons his shirt. As soon as the shirt is open she runs her hands over his abs. She starts kissing him from just above his belt. She slowly trails her kisses the up his stomach until she gets to his neck and up until the she reaches his lips. She lightly bites on his lower lip. "How about that?"

"I'm starting to reconsider." He says with a smile.

"I'm getting kind of hot. I think I should just get rid of my shirt." She says seductively and slowly pulls her shirt over her head. "Now that I'm without a shirt I think it's unfair that you still have your shirt on." She walks behind him and pulls his shirt down.

She kisses along his back. "You know Mr. Puckerman I think you are extremely sexy."

"Is that so?" he asks with a smile on his face. With every move he wants her even more. He is starting to feel really uncomfortable. "Rach I think we should get rid of the pants now."

"Nah ah, patients Mr. Puckerman you have to wait." She teases. "First I need to get rid of this incredibly short skirt." She pulls her zip down and lets the dress fall to the ground. She walks over to him and unbuckles his belt and tugs at his pants she opens it and pulls it down leaving him in nothing but his boxers. "I see someone is really into me at this moment huh?" Her hand travels inside of his boxers and strokes his erection. "Does this convince you to stay?"

"Fuck... When did you get this seductive?" He asks her reaching out to undo her bra.

"Nah ah you have to be patient you naughty naughty boy."

He ignores her orders and takes her bra off. He strokes her breast only to feel her nipples getting hard for him. Slowly and gently her moves his hands down to her panty to feel her wet centre. "Someone is already ready for me."

"Yes that I am but when you take your time you find things to be much more rewarding."

"I have taken my time and right now I'm going to take you." He bends down to take her panty off and as soon as it's gone she removes his boxers. They forget that they are in the kitchen, right now the only thing they can think about is how badly they want that intimacy that can only happen when their bodies are connected, their naked skins touching each other that's all they want at that moment.

He lifts her up and instinctively her legs wrap around his body opening up for his hard member to enter her awaiting centre. They are not in a rush so she bends down to place firm kiss on his lips and starts moving her body slowly up and down, his one hand wrapped around her back and the other placed on the counter for support as their bodies move in a slow rhythm. "Noah, bed" she can't form a full sentence but he obliges. She is still moving her body up and down as he walks them to the bedroom. She stops when he lays her body on the bed. He steps back to admire her body she sees another opportunity to get him hot and bothered so she starts rubbing her nipples with her one hand and the other moves down to her pussy making him even more aroused (he didn't think that was even possible) when she starts moaning her can't take it anymore. She looks fucking hot but he wants in on the action so he starts kissing her ankle and slowly traces his mouth up her leg. He takes her hand away from her pussy and kisses her on her inner-thighs and kisses her folds darting his tongue in and out of her. When her moans get louder he pulls his mouth away from her and starts trailing kisses on her stomach slowly. When he gets to her breast her kisses her softly before he lightly bites her nipples. He starts kissing her moving up to her neck until he gets to her mouth. They make out passionately and he enters her tight pussy only to start moving back and forth, slowly, teasing her like she did him in the kitchen.

"Faster!" she orders and he is happy to oblige. He picks up speed. "Harder" as he pound into her he feels her tighten around him and he knows she is about to cum. "OOOOOHHHHHH oh ." She screams out in ecstasy. He follows her lead and collapses right next to her.

"So have you changed your mind yet?" she asks him coyly.

"Babe you know that you make my dreams come true."

**The Bachelor Party**

They just arrived in Vegas and checked into their rooms. Of course Puck knows he can't go too wild even though Rachel did tell to go crazy, he's just not allowed to sleep with anyone.

The boys enter the room all with a bottle of alcohol. The only people there are Finn, Blaine, Artie, Mike, Matt and Sam and obviously Puck he is after all the groom. Artie, Mike and Matt flew down especially for the wedding and to be groomsmen.

"Tonight we are going to celebrate your last week/weekend as a free man by getting totally hammered." Sam says as he pops open the first bottle.

"Here's to the groom, may Rachel make you as happy as Quinn makes you." Finn raises his glass and then gulps down the drink in one go.

The boys all follow his lead.

"We have a gift for you." Sam says he gives Puck a t-shirt that has a whip on it and a little stick man with his butt pointed to it and it says 'Soon to be whipped.'

"Oh gee thank you." Puck says as he looks at it.

"Put it on." Mike says.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!" Everyone in the room yelled.

"And one more thing." Finn says as he hands Puck a box. "Here's your ball and chain."

"You have to be shitting me!" Puck says as he looks at it.

"Nope we're not, you're giving up your freedom dude this is what you're going to be doing for the last years of your life." Sam says.

"I would do it every time."

They spend most of the evening playing drinking games and making fun of the one and only ladies man finally being tamed by someone as short as Rachel to which Puck replied,

"She's not short, she just average sized."

"Dudes I'm hungry." Finn says suddenly.

"Yeah me too." Blaine agrees with him. "You know what this means right? Take out. Lots of greasy food."

"I'll order pizzas and hamburgers."

"So long as we can have some more beer." Puck answers.

"Let's just go eat out at that diner we saw as we came here." Sam said.

They left to go to the diner.

**The Bachelorette party**

"So I went on this website and found drinks recipes and we are going to get you hammered because those cute little rascals of yours are with their grandmother. So get ready to drink until you forget who you are." Santana said as she came out of the kitchen with a tray of drinks.

"San I'm not sure if that is such a good idea." Rachel said looking at Quinn's pregnant belly.

"Chill all Quinn stuff is virgin."

"It better be." Quinn said as she rubbed her belly.

"Ok now that everybody has enough alcohol in their systems please lets open the very, very naughty gifts." Mercedes said.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes after all the honeymoon is going to be all about sex and nothing else." Santana answered.

"Ok... I'm not sure I want to though."

"Here open mine first." Quinn said and handed Rachel a box. "It's something small and not sex related this is a decent gift."

She opens it and pulls out a t-shirt that says "Mrs Puckerman".

"Quinn... thank you so much this is really great." She hugs Quinn "Thank you."

"BORING!" Brittany shouts out. "Here's my gift to you."

After those two presents Santana announces that its stripper time.

Music starts booming throughout the room and when the stripper appears Rachel is frozen in her seat because right in front of her is none other than Jesse St. James.

**THE BOYS  
><strong> 

Sam hears the doorbell and is shocked but moves aside anyway he's not sure what to do about this but he'll leave that to Puck.

When Puck sees the stripper they got him his chokes on the beer he is drinking.

In front of his eyes is his ex-girlfriend in stripper clothes that girl being Clarissa.

**Please review this time.**


	24. Author's note

**Hey guys this has nothing to do with nobody liking this story it has more to do with the fact that I'm in essays that are way too realistic for me and I would prefer to be a little fictional but I can't do that. I'm not sure what I'm going to do about the whole Jesse and Carista thing yet so please be patient while. Some of you would actually want my stories to be more realistic so I'm trying. Please, please be patient thank you. I might update 'So we meet again' not sure yet.**


	25. Chapter 24

**I don't own Glee**

**Hey guys it's been a long time and I'm actually struggling to write this story so I'm making this my last chapter I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 24**

Rachel and Puck had both send their exes on their ways as soon as they entered the room. They went back to their respective parties and enjoyed their last weekend before they could officially share their lives together. Just them and their twins.

"Hey Rach?" Noah asked her looking down on her. He was on the couch watching T.V the volume was low because the twins are asleep on the floor they were lying on blankets. She looks up at him her head on his lap.

"Yes babe?"

"Did you ever think about having more kids?" he asked her looking at his two babies.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"I just want to know."

"Well no I haven't thought about it before. I always thought that they are enough." she smiles at him and turns to look at her children.

"They are great kids. Don't get me wrong but I want one more. At least."

Rachel furrows her brows and lifts her head from his lap. She sits up to look into his eyes. "Why? You have Beth and the twins. Are you sure you want more?"

"Rachel, Quinn didn't allow me to be a part of Beth's life from the beginning. She was pregnant with my child and I couldn't even be there for her from the beginning." he looks at her and adds. "You didn't allow me to be a part of the twins' lives. That was all on me too because I basically ignored you but still. I want to be there to hold back your hair when the morning sickness hits you. I want to be there when you find out that they are triplets..." her eyes grow big at that moment. "or if it's just one. I want to hold you when you start to feel fat. And I want to be able to be with you and not with some slutty bitch that only wants me because of the money that I have."

"Language Noah!" she gives him a stern look but then it softens. "I'm sorry that you couldn't be there in the beginning but you where there when it mattered Noah. That's what's most important. You know that."

"Rach I'm not saying we do this now. All I'm saying is that I would love to do all of that with you. I want to prove that I am not my father."

"Noah," she smiles at him softly, "you have proved over and over again that you are not him and that you are way better than him. You have had so many oppertunities to head straight for the door but you didn't. Having more children won't prove that Noah but if that's what makes you happy I would gladly give my body so that we can have more babies. Hopefully another boy."

"Thank you, babe." He pulls her closer and kisses her forehead. "I love you."

She smiles looking at him. "I love you too." she rests her head on his shoulder and takes his hand lacing their fingers together. "Always will."

She's looking at herself in the mirror and she couldn't be happier. She is wearing her wedding dress her friends are with her. Her kids are with their grandparents and best of all the love of her life is waiting for her.

He is in the dressing room looking at himself in the mirror he hates the monkey suit he is wearing if it were up to him they would have had a quickie wedding on the beach just them their kids and the rabbi. Rachel however deserves the big wedding so he is doing this for her, the woman he will love forever.

She's walking down the isle Nate and Caroline walking infront of her. As soon as Caroline sees her daddy she runs to him, Nathaniel on the other hand runs to Santana, she is his favourite aunt. His second word was Satan, his first being momma. Caroline's first word was dadda and the second one poop. From that moment on she was daddy's little girl.

Before she knows it she reached Noah and her dads are both kissing her on the cheek telling her that they love her. She turns to Noah and allows him to lead her to the rabbi.

They are on the dance floor sharing their first dance as a married couple. She feels a tuck on her dress and looks down to see Nate staring at her his arms stretched towards her. He looks so cute in his suit that she can't say no to him at the same time Noah felt tiny little arms wrap around his leg looking down he sees his little girl in a dress that's not white anymore. They both pick their babies up and dance together they hear a collective "awwww" spread across the room and they can't help but smile they are complete and that's all that matters.

"Noah," Rachel gasps, "it's beautiful." she looks around the room and it takes her breath away. It's is white throughout the room with darkwood furniture. Walking out on the balcony you get a great view of the beach. That's where she is now looking at the beach. He smiles at her and walks up behind her, he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her neck. "Noah we just got here."

"I know." he moves her top off her shoulder. "But you, babe, are so sexy right now." he kisses her shoulder and grinds into her she is shocked at how hard he is but the feeling has her wet immediatly. "I want you now."

She turns around in his graps and starts to kiss him back. His hands move down from her back to her ass down to her upper legs he lifts her instinctively she wraps her legs around him. He kisses her warmly on her neck and she tilts her head back to give him more access. She starts humping him and her groans in pleasure. "Noah room, now please." he just nods in agreement.

He lays her down on the bed and and starts kissing her again. They break their kiss so that he can pull her top over her head. Her fingers reach up to unbotton his shirt when she finished that she pulls the shirt off his body. She unbuckles his belt and pulls down his zip. He climbs off of her to pull down his pants and boxers he get rid on his shoes and socks. She gets rid of her skirt and panties and she kicks of her shoes.

"I want to be on top." she tells him. He smiles and goes to lie on her and flips over so that she is on top of him.

She starts kissing him and straddles him. Her pussy hovering above his cock, his big, hard cock. She whispers in his ear to sit up straight when he does. Her hands goes down to his and she guides it to her pussy so he can feel how wet she is. He smiles into her kiss. He takes the "hint" and starts pumping a finger in and out of her slowly adding another one. His other hand starts to dig its fingers on her butt cheek.

Her one arm wraps around his neck and her other hand moves down to his erection. Slowly she starts pumping untill he says "Rach I want to feel you around me now."

"Take your hand away." she instrucks and before her could wipe his fingers she takes his hand and starts to lick his finger seductively. She still hasn't lowered herself on him and he can't take it anymore. He lies down and pulls her with him. With this move she lowers herself down on him and starts moving slowly. They both move in a steady rhythm. When he feels her walls contract around him, he starts rubbing her clit. "Oh my... Awwww... NNOOOAAAAAAHHHHHH." She comes around him and he follows her. She moves to go lie down next to him.

Her head is resting on his chest, her hand resting on his heart. One of his hands is resting on the hand that's on his heart. His finger rubbing the ring he gave her not more than a day ago.

"Noah?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"As a teenager, I always thought that at this point in my life I would be on broadway. Not a mother and married. I wanted that to be my life but it's not. This is my life now and I wouldn't have it any other way."

She smiles up at him and he kisses her forehead.

**Ok wow my very first story is done it's so sad but I hope you guys enjoyed.**

**Please seeing as this is my first fanfic and it's the first one I have finished so please review and ask questions if you have any. Those of you with an account I'll PM my answers to and those of you who don't have an account I'll give the answers to in the reviews.**

**I'm going away for a week so please be patient when waiting for the answers **

**I'll get back to you as soon as I can.**

**Thank you all for reading you have been great. Mwahz :)**


End file.
